


From the Ashes

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Erica Reyes, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Endgame Sterek, F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Jerk Derek hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Screw Scott McCall, Slow Burn, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Voodoo, not too slow I promise, stiles kicks ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: When Derek tells Stiles that he is not pack and the others make no attempt to support him, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills and travels to New Orleans where he meets someone who is willing to help him pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 174
Kudos: 574





	1. Shatter

“Stiles watch out!” 

He hears Derek shout from behind him and instinctively leaps to his left.

He looks up to watch as the green orb the witch had thrown at him collides with a tree that quickly withers and dies.

“So not fucking cool,” he grumbles before rising to his feet.

He readjusts his grip on his bat and looks to the witch who is dodging the slashing claws of Derek and Scott.

Seeing his opportunity he rushes in an arc to stand behind her and brings his bat up high before swinging.

There is a sickening  _ crack _ as it collides with her skull.

Instantly she falls limply to the ground.

Panting he looks toward Scott who is wearing a weak smile. Though he notes the glare from Derek

\---

“Meeting, NOW!” Derek shouts as everyone files into the loft.

The group grumbles in exhaustion but comply anyway. They move to the sitting room in the center of the loft and each take their own seats.

Once everyone is sitting Derek turns to Stiles.

“You fucked up,”

The human freezes and raises a brow.

“What?”

“You weren’t watching your back, you were sloppy and you could have gotten us all killed!”

“I was rushing to check on Erica,  _ your _ beta because she wasn't moving,” Stiles fires back.

“It doesn’t matter, because if you had been hit while checking on her then someone would have to check on you and the dominos would fall,”

“Last I checked Derek, I'm the one who hit her with my bat,”

“Because she was focused on me and Scott, because we are werewolves and actual threats to her,”

“Oh, so I'm not a threat because I'm  _ human _ ?” Stiles scoffs

“Exactly, and it's not just that you’re...you;re..” the wolf tapers off.

“Derek don't,” Scott growls

“Don't what? What aren’t I Derek, go on say it..you’re already on a roll, so what aren’t I?”

“You’re not useful to the pack,”

It's as if he had been hit by a semi-truck hauling cinder blocks with no breaks.

He takes a step back and looks around.

The shock is obvious among the others, but judging from how Scott had tried to stop Derek from saying this...he isn’t sure if it's because they were surprised by him saying it in the first place...or choosing  _ now _ to say it.

“I...I do research, I find out what the thing is and how to...to take care of it,” he says.

“But that's all your good for, that doesn’t even really make you pack,”

The pain from the first verbal blow doubles.

“What are you saying, Derek?”

He fights to keep the tears back but knows he is failing.

The wolf levels a serious expression with him, one void of emotion...as if he truly doesn’t care.

“You’re not pack Stiles,”

The human stares at him in shock and feels the tears rolling down his cheek.

“I…” he begins but his voice fails him.

Looking around he finds that the others avoid his gaze.

“Does everyone feel this way?”

One by one...the others nod...including Scott.

That's what hurts the most.

Stepping back he nods and licks his lips.

“I see,” he says.

“I'll...just..” he turns and rushes from the loft.

Running down the stairs, he bursts through the door out into the chilled air and bolts for his jeep.

Slamming the door he starts the engine.

He doesn’t let himself sob until he turns the corner.

\---

As he steps through the door to his home he quickly passes his father who takes in the sight of his crying child with a shocked and worried expression.

Entering his room he throws himself onto his bed and lets himself break down into his pillow.

“Stiles?”

He jolts upward to find his father in his doorway.

“What happened kid?” 

Immediately he feels himself break down at his father’s tone, a mix of concern, worry, and sadness.

“They...they kicked me out, dad,”

“The pack?”

Stiles nods with a sob.

“On whose order?”

“Derek...Derek said that I'm not useful to the pack and that I'm not really pack, all I'm good for is research.”

“And what did Scott and the others say?”

“They...they agreed with him.”

Noah feels his blood boil

“Ima kill him,”

He rises to his feet, only to have Stiles grab hold of his hand.

“No dad, let it go, I just…”

“What are going to do son? The pack was your second family, your friends,”

“I...I don't know I just...I don't know,”

Noah nods and pulls his son into an embrace.

“It gets better son, and they are fools for kicking you out, you were the greatest member of the pack,”

“Thanks, Dad,”

His father nods before rising to his feet and leaving him in peace.

\---

Stiles looks down at the note and sighs.

Placing it on the table he silently moves across the room and out the door. 

Lugging his bag into the passenger side of his jeep he closes climbing into the driver’s seat.

Starting the engine he pulls out of the driveway and drives down the road. 

He knows that leaving while his dad is at work is the only choice he has, but it also makes him feel even worse about leaving.

A buzz on his phone catches his attention.

Pulling the device from his pocket he answers the call from his father and holds it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _ How you holding up kid?” _

“I'm ok, Dad, I promise,”

_ “Alright, well I'll be getting out of work in a few hours,”  _

“Alright,” Stiles says, ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest.

“Hey, Dad?”

“ _ Yes, son?” _

“I love you,”

“ _ I love you too son,”  _ his father replies.

_ “I gotta let you go though,” _

“Alright, be safe!” Stiles says.

“ _ Will do,” _ his father replies before ending the call.

Stiles sighs and tosses his phone into his duffle just as he gets to east I-40 heading.

\---

Noah can't explain why, but he can feel that something isn’t right as he turns on to his street.

His fears are realized as he notices that Stiles’ jeep is gone.

Parking in his usual spot he rushes from his cruiser and into his home.

“STILES!?” he shouts as he bursts through the door?”

When there is no response he runs up the stairs and to his son’s room.

The room is empty of his son’s presence however it looks as if it has been staged.

The bed is made, nothing litters the floor, his desk chair pushes to the desk, and that's when he notices something missing.

Stiles’ laptop is gone from its usual spot on the center of his desk.

Moving forward he notices a note that lays flat on the center of the table.

Picking it up he reads.

_ “Dad, _

_ I know that you are probably worried about me as you read this but I promise you I am fine, I just needed to get away from Beacon Hills for a while, had to get away from the pack, from everything wrong with that town. _

_ I promise as soon as I find where I am going I will let you know where I am. _

_ I love you, Dad, but you have to trust me and have faith in me, I promise you I will come home once I have a clear head. _

_ Your son  _

_ -Stiles _ ”

Noah sets the note back down on the desk and rakes a hand down his face, wiping away the tears with it.

Suddenly his sadness is replaced by anger and he leaves the room.

Exiting the house he enters his cruiser and takes off down the road.

  
  


He comes to his destination a bit later and marches into the service elevator of the loft.

He doesn’t even knock, just slides the door open to reveal Derek Hale seated on the couch a book in hand. The wolf looks up in surprise at him but before he can say anything Noah pulls his sidearm and aims.

With each step he takes he pulls the trigger. 

Bullets pierce the younger man’s body causing Derek to erupt into an eerie dance as the momentum pushes through his body.

Once his magazine is empty Noah holsters his weapon and places his boot on Derek’s throat as the wolf lays on his back, panting through the pain.

“You caused this...you broke him.”

“N-Noah,” Derek sputters.

“Shut up,” the sheriff growls as he lowers his boot slightly, increasing the pressure on the wolf’s airway.

“You made him leave, you made him skip town because you broke his heart.” Noah grits out.

He holds Derek’s gaze for a moment before lifting his leg and stomping down hard on Derek’s shoulder, the sound of the bone breaking echoes through the silent loft.

“You deserve worse,” the human growls before turning and walking out of the loft.

He stops at the door and turns back.

“You should be glad I decided not to visit Argent before coming here,” he growls before leaving.

Derek huffs as he sits up and rubs at his already healing throat before knocking his shoulder into place.

He lets out a roar from the immediate pain.

Standing to his feet he feels a rush of anger and growls as he flips the couch he had been seated on moments ago.

\---

_ The Next Day _

Stiles watches the sunset from his spot outside a french quarter cafe.

He isn’t quite sure what brought him here to New Orleans, but it was as if he had been lead by an instinct. 

Taking a bite of his baguette he freezes when he senses someone behind him.

“Oh don't you worry cher, I was just admiring your aura,”

Stiles feels his heart beat faster at that.

“I don't know who you are, or what you want...but I don't want any trouble,” he says.

“Of course you don’t,” the voice says.

“And neither do I,”

Stiles watches as a young woman appears from his side and sits across from him.

“So what do you want?” he asks.

“To know why someone like you is out here alone,”

At least that's what Stiles thinks she said, her accent is heavy and thick that he second guesses whether he understood correctly.

“I'm trying to clear my head,” he answers.

“Ah...something is haunting you huh?” she questions before frowning. “Or  _ someone,” _

“How did you-”

“It's a gift,” she shrugs.

“But you would know all about gifts...wouldn't you Stiles?”

“Who..who are you?”

“Just someone who likes to help those in need, and right now you are screaming ‘need’,”

“That obvious huh?”

“Cher, your aura is fluctuating between depressed and concerned,”

“And yet you admired it,” he snorts.

“I was admiring the brightness of it despite those emotions.” she corrects with a laugh.

Silence passes between them for a moment before she speaks.

“I know I just met you, Stiles, but I can tell that you are running from something...but what you should be doing is preparing for when it catches up to you...cause in the end...it always does.”

Stiles looks to her.

“And how do I do that?”

“Evidently you don't know about it but have you ever been told about your spark?”

Stiles freezes as he thinks back to Deaton’s words.

“I was told once...that I had a spark...which is why I could use mountain ash...I circled an entire club with it.”

“Impressive,” the woman smiles.

“But that is just scratching the surface of your potential...with my help you will be able to tap into your full capabilities,”

“Are you saying I'm magic,”

She smiles and nods.

“That is exactly what I'm saying, your spark Stiles, is the brightest I have ever seen, so bright that it bleeds into your aura, and while that is also impressive, it can be dangerous..there are those that would want to exploit your gifts and abilities for their own dirty agendas.”

“How do I know you aren’t one of those people?”

“You don't, but you are just going to have to trust me,”

Stiles studies her for a moment and nods.

“Alright, I'll trust you...till you give me reason not to, and should you...I’m gone,”

“That's fair,” she smiles.

She rises to her feet and motions for him to follow.

“Come on,”

“Where exactly are we going?”

“To my secret layer deep in the cemetery,” she cackles.

  
  


Half an hour later Stiles finds himself sitting in the living room of an old rustic two-story home that looks like it had been built when New Orleans was first founded.

“I never caught your name,” he says simply.

The woman smiles.

“I'm Selene”

“Like the moon goddess,”   
  


Selene nods.

“That's cool,” he says, earning a smile from her.

“So where do you want me to put my bag?”

Selene doesn’t answer, instead she raises her hand and snaps her fingers.

Stiles yelps as his bag vanishes.

“It's in the room upstairs immediately to your left,”

Stiles lets out a whistle.

“So I'm going to be able to do that?” he asks.

Selene chuckles.

“Stiles...once I'm finished teaching you...your gonna be able to do much, much more,”

Stiles feels his lips rise into a smile.

“When do we start?”


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Selene train Stiles' spark and Derek decides its a good idea to visit Noah at work...he's wrong

_ One Week Later _

“This is pointless,” 

“Just focus,’ 

Stiles sends a glare towards Selene but this only makes her laugh.

“You’re thinking too much,” she says.

“Oh, so I'm not supposed to think about magic?” he scoffs.

“No,” she shakes her head. “You’re supposed to feel it,”

“And how exactly does one accomplish that,” he sighs.

Selene moves to sit in front of him, crossing her legs she rests her palms on her knees.

On instinct Stiles mirrors her pose.

“Ok, now close your eyes, and breathe smoothly and calmly. In through your nose and out through your mouth,”

Stiles does as instructed.

“Good, now search within yourself for your spark, it’ll feel like a warmth, drawing you in.”

Stiles scrunches his face in concentration as he feels for his spark.

After a few moments he feels a tingling sensation, but not as if his limb had fallen asleep, but more like he is standing next to a fire or a candle.

“I...I think I have it,”

“Good,” Selene praises. “Now allow it to wash over you, embrace it,”

Stiles does as she instructs and once he does this, it's as if his whole body is thrumming with warmth.

“Good,” she tells him again.

“Now focus it into what you want it to do, light the candle.”

Stiles pictures the wick of the candle lighting itself in his mind and pushes with his spark.

“You did it!” Selene exclaims,

Opening his eyes, Stiles finds that the candle indeed is lit.

“YES!” he exclaims with a fist pump into the air.

However, as he does the flame of the candle glows brighter and in the next second the candle is nothing but a puddle in its holder.

For a moment neither he nor Selene speak, and then she bursts out into laughter.

“What happened?” he asks dumbfounded.

“You got excited, and it put out a burst of energy, that made the fire eat the candle.” she cackles.

“But...I'm sorry,” he hangs his head.

Selene stops laughing and cups his chin with her fingers.

“Listen to me Stiles, you have nothing to apologize for, you are still learning, we can work on control next,”

Stiles nods.

“Good, now let’s get cleaned up, and I'll make us some lunch.”

Stiles nods and gathers the candle holder before standing to his feet. 

He moves to put it on the shelf from where they had first gotten it before turning back to watch as Selene moves about the kitchen, a large pot sits on her oven, a cutting board of celery, onion, peppers, garlic, and other ingredients lay before her.

She flicks her wrist and a knife flies from the cutlery holder to chop them at breakneck speed. She lifts it and pushes them into a pot.

“What are you making?” Stiles questions as he sits on a stool 

“My famous gumbo,” she answers back as she snaps her fingers and the fire under the pot burns brighter.

“You ever had it?” she questions.

“No,” Stiles shakes his head.

“Then you in a for a treat,” she grins.

  
  


“Oh my gosh,” Stiles moans as he takes his first forkful of the gumbo.

“You like it?”

“It's delicious,” he nods. 

“I'm glad,” she smiles before she too takes her forkful of food. 

They eat in a comfortable silence and once they are finished Stiles cleans up the kitchen before joining Selene in the living room.

“Hey, Selene?”

“Yes, Stiles?” she asks, turning to him.

“Why did he do it?”

The woman frowns as she looks at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

Stiles had told her about what had happened between him and the pack his second day living with her, and her first reaction was to fly out to Beacon Hills and give them a piece of her mind but seeing Stiles like this...only made her want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and store him away where the world couldn't hurt him.

“Because he is a fool Stiles,” she insists.

“A plain old fool to kick you out like he did, he lost his strongest member of his pack when he told you to leave,”

She moves to sit next to him and brings him in for a hug.

“You listen to me Stiles Stilinski, you are a powerful young man, and a good man at that, anyone would be lucky to have you in their pack.”

Stiles sniffles into her shoulder for a moment before pulling back.

“You..you remind me of my mom sometimes,” he says.

Selene feels her heart swell.

“She was a lucky lady Stiles, she got to give birth to one of the kindest men,”

Stiles smiles at that. 

“Come on, it's late. We can train more in the morning,”

Stiles nods and moves to follow her up the stairs before breaking off and entering his room.

\---

Noah sits at his desk in the sheriff’s office looking over current case files while his leg twitches and bounces.

Suddenly the door opens.

Lifting his gaze he finds himself face to face with Derek.

“Where is he?”

Setting the papers down Noah looks past the alpha wolf and finds that the rest of the pack is in the lobby.

“And why should I tell you?”

“Because there is something in the woods and we need to know how to kill it,”

Noah feels his blood run cold.

“Is that all you used him for? Finding out what you were finding before giving him the cold shoulder till you needed him again?”

Derek’s jaw clenches and Noah sees his answer.

“Hale you apparently didn't learn your lesson when I put 17 rounds into you, don't make me arrest you for harassment as well,”

The wolf squares his shoulders.

“I'll tell the others that you shot me, I’d love to see how everyone reacts to the sheriff shooting an unarmed man, in his own house,”

Noah slowly stands to his feet and moves to stand nose to nose with the wolf.

“And I would love to see how you explain the fact you aren’t in a body bag,”

Again the wolf’s jaw clenches.

“Keep pushing your luck and you might just end up in one,” Noah continues.

“Now get out of my station before I call Argent in here and supply everyone with nice new shiny bullets that have purple powder in them,”

The wolf stills.

Noah smiles cruelly,”

“Oh you didn't know I know what it looks like?” he chuckles. “Stiles showed me when I first learned of your little world,” he jerks his chin to the others in the pack.

“Now get out of here,”

Derek steps backward and opens the door before finally turning and leading the pack of wolves out of the building.

Retaking his seat at his desk Noah returns to the case files.

“Sir?”

Lifting his gaze he finds Parrish standing in the doorway.

“Yes?” Noah questions.

“Is everything alright?”

“Just clearing up a misunderstanding,” Noah dismisses.

“And what was that?” 

“That my family is not something to be messed with,”

Parrish says nothing for a moment before nodding and closing the door behind him as he leaves the office.

“Fucking wolves,” Noah mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the absolute love and support that you have shown this fic, all the comments have made my black heart warm and fuzzy
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> also, feel free to join me and other wonderful Sterek authors here -> [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)


	3. Vacation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles advances in his training and gets a visit from his father.

Stiles has been training with Selene for two weeks now, and it shows in his magic. From the time he lit the candle he has advanced to more complicated spells. Other evidence of his growth being able to cast with his thoughts instead of incantations.

He now sits in the center of the room meditating to ground himself to the energies around him.

A sudden tingling sensation washes over him and with a single thought he puts a shield around himself just in time to stop the ball of fire hurled at his head.

“Good job,” 

He opens his eyes to find Selene smiling at him.

“Your precognitive abilities are developing well.” she nods.

Stiles smiles and rises to his feet. 

“It's like my spider-sense.” he chuckles.

Selene smiles and nods.

“If that is what you want to call it, sure,” 

“So what are you going to teach me next?”

The voodoo priestess holds his gaze for a moment before apparently deciding on something.

“How much hand to hand do you know?” 

Stiles raises a brow.

“Like combat?” at her nod he sighs.

“Not much, Der…” he pauses and catches himself. “The alpha never included me in on training sessions.”

He notes the look of pure anger that spreads across Selene’s face.

“A good alpha trains  _ everyone _ in the pack, not just the wolves.”

Stiles bows his head and shrugs.

“I'm just a human,” 

Selene gently lifts his head with her hand.

“You are not  _ just a human _ Stiles, you are so much more, you have learned, trained, and advanced further in your magicks faster than anyone I’ve ever met,”

Stiles gives a soft smile and nods.

“Now onto hand to hand combat,” she says before rising to her feet, pulling him up with her.

“I don't exactly have much muscle mass,” he says.

“No you don't, but that’s ok,” she dismisses. “Your lithe, fast and flexible, you can use those,”

“How?”

“Watch me,” she smiles before waving her hand. 

A humanoid manifestation of her magic appears in front of her.

Stiles watches in shock as she rushes forward and jumps to wrap her legs around the construct’s arm and lashes out with her arm to grip it between her bicep and forearm. She then shifts to the side and turns to slam it on it's back, using the momentum to roll to her feet.

Stiles lets out an impressed whistle as she smiles at him.

“So...your black widow?” 

The priestess lets out a hearty laugh.

“I guess you could say that,”

She waves her hand again and the construct stands to its feet.

“Now you try,”

\---

Noah raises a brow at the knock on his front door. Rising to his feet he approaches and looks through the peephole.

He lets out a sigh as he opens the door.

“What do you want Scott?”

“Where is Stiles?” the young wolf blurts out.

Raising a brow, Noah crosses his arms.

“Why should I tell you?”

“I'm worried about him,”

“Oh,  _ now  _ you’re worried about him after you let Derek kick him out of the pack?”

The younger hangs his head.

“I know I messed up ok? But it wasn't my idea, it was Derek’s.”

“And you let it happen.”

The werewolf says nothing.

“I'm not telling you where Stiles is Scott, you don't deserve to know,”

Scott lets out a whimper but nods.

“Would you at least tell him...I'm sorry?”

Noah is silent for a brief moment before answering.

“No,” he says as he closes the door,

Moving back to the couch he pauses when his phone starts ringing.

Pulling it from his pocket he looks at the screen. Answering it he holds it to his ear.

“Stiles?”

“New Orleans,”

Noah says nothing for a moment,”

“Now you tell me,” he chuckles.

“Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure that you came to visit I would be able to show you my progress.”

“How did you know I would come to visit?”

“Because I know you, and I'm not ready to come home just yet,”

Noah nods despite knowing that his son can't see it.

“I'll catch the next flight out, and leave Parrish in charge.”

“See you soon dad,”

“See you soon son, and Stiles?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

The line goes dead and Noah smiles to himself before changing direction and heading upstairs to his bedroom to pack a luggage bag.

\---

“You excited to see your dad?” 

Stiles glances at Selene who stands next to him in the airport.

“I haven’t seen him in almost a month, of course, I'm excited,” he nods.

“Good cause here he comes,” she smiles and points.

Turning to where she is pointing he smiles as he sees his dad approaching.

Running to his father, the two embrace.

“It's good to see you, son,” 

“You too, dad,”

“So this is the notorious Sheriff Noah Stilinski?” 

Stiles smiles and pulls away from his father.

“Dad, I’d like to you meet Selene, she’s been letting me stay with her since I got here...and she’s been training me,”

Noah looks between his son and the woman.

“Training you?” he questions. “Training you in what?”

Stiles glances to Selene who smiles.

“We should head to the house so I can show you,”

Noah again glances between his son and Selene. Though somewhat hesitant of the woman he goes with Stiles nonetheless.

\---

“Derek, Noah isn’t home either,”

The alpha turns to Scott with a raised brow.

“What do you mean?”

“He's not home, he's not at the station, he's not in Beacon Hills.”

Derek thinks for a moment.

After a moment the answer comes to him.

“He's gone to see Stiles,” he says.

Scott is silent for a moment.

“So what do we do?”

The alpha lets out a sigh and hangs his head.

“I don't know Scott, I...I don't know,”

Silence passes between them before Scott slouches in on himself and walks out of the loft.

Looking out the window, Derek sighs to himself.

“I'm sorry Stiles, I'm so sorry,”

\---

“So….your magic?” Noah questions as he stares at his son who is holding a ball of fire in his hand.

“He is indeed,” Selene smiles.

“Your son has some of the most potent magic I have come across in my many years,”

At this Noah turns to her.

“No offense ma’am but you look like you can't be older than twenty-five,”

Selene gives a blush.

“Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel young again,”

“Look that's enough flirting for one day,” Stiles cuts in causing both his father and mentor to laugh.

“To answer your question, I'm a voodoo priestess, but I use my magic to draw in the life from the energies around me?”

“So you take people’s life force?” Noah questions.

“No, not at all,” she denies. “On our physical plane there is an energy field all around us, people like me and your son can use it for our magics, it boosts our magics and grounds us...I use this to prolong my lifespan.”

Noah is silent for a moment before turning to Stiles who smiles.

“She’s Yoda,”

Noah nods in understanding.

“Well then Miss Selene, I want to thank you for taking my boy in and training him with his abilities.”

“It's been my pleasure, you raised a generous and hardworking young man, you should be proud of him,”

“I am every day,” Noah says causing Stiles to feel a bloom of warmth in his chest.

“Oh by the way…” Noah begins turning to Stiles.

“I shot Derek and turned Scott away,”

Stiles stiffens at the names.

“What did he want?”

“To know where you were, I turned him away though,”

Stiles nods.

“Thank you,”

Noah nods.

\---

It's been a week since Noah came to visit and honestly, he finds it freeing, being on vacation, away from the stress that is Beacon Hills.

He sits at the table, the night before his flight back home, sipping from a cup of coffee with Selene and Stiles next to him.

Watching his son train his abilities has been eye-opening to the potential that Stiles holds.

Suddenly he is pulled from his thoughts as Stiles turns to him.

“So how would you feel about me coming home?” 

Raising his brow he looks to his son.

“You mean it?”

“His training his as far as I can get him...which, not to toot my own horn but...is saying a lot, there is nothing more I can teach him,”

Noah nods with a smile.

“Alright son,” he grins.

“Let’s go home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you all enough for the love and support that you have shown this fic, it makes me happy to know that it is being enjoyed.
> 
> And thank you for all the loving comments!!! I love seeing your thoughts and feedback!!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know. 
> 
> Also feel free to join me and other amazing Sterek authors and lovers here: [Sterek Eternal](https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp)


	4. Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his father discuss his plans now that they are back in Beacon Hills
> 
> Derek is getting sensations.

Derek hated the fact that both Noah and Stiles were missing from Beacon Hills, the elder Stilinski having gone to visit his son god knows where, it put Derek on edge.

Staring out the window of the loft, the werewolf tried to focus on something,  _ anything _ other than the tension in the pack bonds.

\---

“So despite you being here, they aren’t going to be able to sense you?” Noah questions with an arched brow.

“Nope, my scent will be completely hidden from them,” Stiles answers as he waves his hand, smiling as the clothes in his bag flitter out and begin to sort themselves amongst his drawers.

A beat of silence passes between him and his father.

“So what are you going to do now that you are home?”

“Well, supernatural creatures are still existent,”

“So what? You going to protect the town?”

Stiles nods as he fills a glass with water.

“That would require you to work with the pack wouldn't it?”

“No, just because I'm protecting the town doesn't mean I am going to be working with  _ them _ ,” he spits the word as if it's acid.

“I'll be setting wards and barriers, nothing they could help me with,”

His father says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“Just so long as you don't get yourself hurt,”

“I won't dad,” Stiles promises. “I can take care of myself,” he smiles summoning a fireball in his hand.

“I know you can son, I just worry about you,” 

  
  
“I know you do, but I'll be ok,” Stiles nods.

\---

That night he leaves, driving to the preserve. He casts a cloaking spell over his jeep before entering the woods.

He makes his way to the nemeton and smiles.

“It's been a while,” he says as he approaches.

He feels the power of the tree wash over him and slowly start fusing with his own magic.

Climbing onto the stump he sits down in the center and closes his eyes.

After a few moments, he feels the fusion of power click into place. Smiling to himself he reaches out with his magic and extends it throughout the town. 

A moment passes until he feels the wards settle.

Opening his eyes he stands to his feet and looks down. Sigils of power have been burned into the bark of the stump like brands, each one softly radiating magical essence and power.

Hopping off the tree he makes his way back to his jeep and decloaks it before climbing into the driver seat and heading back home.

\---

Deaton always felt at peace when he was collecting herbs from the preserve, the tranquility of the woods filling his mind with peace. As he walks through the forest he scrunches a brow in confusion as he gets the tingling sensation of power brushes up against him.

Closing his eyes he focuses and follows the lingering trail of power.

He frowned as he came to the clearing that housed the nemeton. 

Stepping closer he gave a closer inspection to the mystical tree stump. 

He felt his blood run cold as he took in the sight of sigils burned into the bark,

“If you know what is good for you, you will ignore what you saw and won't tell the Hale pack about this,”

Turning he smiled at the figure of Stiles who stood at a fair distance with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You finally learned how to use your spark,”

The younger scoffs.

“No thanks to you,”

“I do apologize for not teaching you Stiles, but my extent of power is nothing in comparison to yours, it would be like a house cat teaching a tiger,”

Stiles says nothing.

“Do not worry though, I know full well what happened between you and the Hale Pack..and I agree with the sentiment that you needed to be careful, you did not deserve to be thrown out from the pack,”

“So you are going to keep this encounter a secret?” stiles inquires.

“It never happened,” Deaton agrees.

Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“Good,” 

The veterinary doctor watches as Stiles turns and walks away disappearing with a swirling of the leaves that litter the forest floor.

Looking back at the Nemeton Deaton smiles.

“You did good Stiles,”

\---

Derek stilled as he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Closing his eyes he tries to zero in on what the feeling could mean, but it fades just as quickly as it came.

Letting out a sigh, he returns to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this fic, It means a lot to me!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> thank you again!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	5. I'll Never Be Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack learns of Stiles' return to Beacon Hills and are greeted unexpectedly.

As the weeks passed Stiles knew that despite all his magic work, his presence would be found out by the pack somehow, it was just a matter of when and how.

It seemed that today was that day.

\---

He and his father had been back from New Orleans for a month and a half now and it was on this day that everything came crumbling down.

A knock on the door caught Stiles’ attention from his meditation.

Rising to his feet he extends his senses with his magic to identify who it is.

Frowning with a sigh he opens the door.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims in shock.

“What do you want?” Stiles snaps in response.

The young werewolf flinches back as if he had been slapped.

“I was...I was coming to see your dad, my mom needs help with something,”

Stiles nods expressionless. “I'll tell him, now leave,” Stiles growls

“Stiles, come on,” Scott tries as he extends his hand to rest it on the other’s shoulder.

Stiles glances at the hand resting on his shoulder before glaring at Scott.

The werewolf yelps as his arm is suddenly twisted at an odd angle and then screams as his leg snaps itself out of place as well.

Stiles watches as his former friend falls to the ground in a heap.

sneering he flicks his wrist and sends Scott flying off the doorstep into the grass.

“Don't come back Scott, this is your only warning,” he growls before slamming the door.

He lets out a breath to calm himself as his dad pokes his head out from the kitchen. 

“What happened?”

“Scott says Melissa needs your help with something,”

Noah falters for a moment.

“He was here?”

Stiles nods as he moves past his father to retrieve some juice from the fridge.

“Where is he now?”

“Healing on the lawn, I may have broke his arm and leg,” Stiles says casually.

Noah nods and pulls out his phone.

Stiles watches as he dials a number before bringing the device to his ear.

“Melissa, yeah two things. Once you should probably come pick your son up from my lawn so he can heal correctly, and also, what did you need help with?”

Stiles chuckles to himself as he takes another sip of juice before returning to his meditation.

\---

Derek perks up at the sound of the door to the loft opening.

Looking up from his book he arches a brow at Scott who looks as if he had seen a ghost.

“What’s up with you?” he questions.

“Stiles...he..” 

Derek is up and moving towards the beta in an instant.

“You saw Stiles? Where? Is he ok? How is he?”

Scott says nothing for a moment but then ducks his head.

“He's...different,”

Derek frowns in confusion.

“Different how?”

“He's...he has powers or something...he broke my arm and leg with just a jerk of his wrist and threw me without touching me,”

Derek scowls as he turns to face away from Scott.

“He has magic,” Derek murmurs.

Scott feels his brows rise.

“What? How?” 

“I…” Derek falters.

“I don't know but I intend to find out,” he growls before marching out of the loft.

\---

Stiles watches as the moon rises over the horizon from his window.

He gives a cruel smile.

“I can sense you, Derek, there is no point in hiding,”

He looks to the treeline and watches as a figure steps out into the moonlight.

Slipping through his window, Stiles hops down and meets him halfway.

“When were you going to tell us that you had magic?”

“You honestly expect me to answer that Derek?”

The alpha takes a step back at the venom in Stiles’ voice.

“Well let me tell you, I don't need to tell you anything,” Stiles growls causing Derek to flinch.

“You kicked me out of the pack, you called me weak, said I'm useless to the pack, well how is this for useless,” Stiles roars as he waves his hand.

Derek lets out a yelp as he feels something grab onto his ankle. Looking down he finds a vine curling its way up his leg, ensnaring him. 

He looks up to find Stiles staring at him with glowing purple eyes.

“Still think I'm weak?” Stiles sneers.

Derek can feel fear rise inside himself as the vine has wraps itself around his waist before working its way up to his neck.

“Stiles...please,” he pleads. “Please...release me,”

“No Derek...this is what you deserve,” Stiles growls as he waves his hand and tosses the cocooned werewolf away like he weighed nothing.

Letting out a huff Stiles solidifies the air around him to create a stairway back into his room.

\---

Derek lays on the forest floor trying his best to calm himself, the vine remains wrapped around him only leaving his face exposed.

Suddenly, he feels a tear trail down his cheek.

Letting out a sniffle he closes his eyes as he begins to quietly sob.

Suddenly the vine began to uncurl itself around him till finally he was free from it.

Rising to his feet he glances at Stiles’ house as another tear falls from his chin.

Hanging his head he turns away and begins walking back to the loft.

From his window, Stiles watches as the werewolf leaves.

“I am  _ not _ weak,” he growls.

“I'll never be weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!!
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	6. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes on a group of vampires and in the process, he shows the pack just what he is capable of.

A week passes without another run-in with anyone from the pack and to be quite honest with himself, it relaxes him. 

One a bright and early morning Stiles hums to himself as he exercises in the back yard, using his magic to manipulate a sphere of electricity in front of him.

“Stiles,” 

Turning his head he finds his dad standing on the back porch watching him, dressed in his uniform.

“I'm heading out to work,” 

Stiles nods to his father and watches as the older man returns back into the house.

Turning his attention back to the sphere of electricity he closes his hand and lets it fizzle out.

Stretching his hands above his head he grunts as his joints pop and crack.

Moving into the house he waves his hand and sits in the center of the room.

Candles fly from all over the house to encircle him, and the lights dim.

Snapping his fingers the wicks of the candles light themselves.

Closing his eyes he focuses his attention on his connection with the nemeton.

He scrunches his brow as he feels a pinch come through the bond. 

A ward alerts him to approaching life forms. 

In a burst of flames, he finds himself seated on the stump of the nemeton.

Rising to his feet he takes off through the preserve.

He comes to a stop when he finds a trio made of two men and a woman who seems to be leading the group through the woods. 

They pause when their gazes land on him.

“Who are you?” the woman asks with a seductive tone.

“State your business,” Stiles growls.

The woman says nothing for a moment, during which time the two men behind her glance at each other and ready themselves for a fight. 

“The name is Ashe, this is Kieran and Kane, we’re…” she pauses. “Sightseeing,”

Stiles is quiet for a moment and mutters a spell under his breath.

The wind blows around them and for a moment he sees their auras.

“So you’re not vampires that have recently killed innocents?” 

The effect is immediate, Ashe’s eyes turn silvery and she hisses at him with long fangs before charging towards him, Kane and Kieran right behind her.

Letting out a sigh Stiles waves his hand causing a branch from a nearby tree to lash out and swipe at the two male vampires as if they were flies. 

He readies himself as Ashe swings her arm to try and claw at his chest.

Stepping back he catches her hand and jerks it towards him. The vampiress stumbles forward only to catch his elbow with her throat. She lets out a cough a second before her jaw is caught between his hands.

A sudden howl rings out through the trees causing him and the vampires to freeze.

Looking to his left he watches as the pack slowly steps out from the tree line and into the clearing. 

Feeling himself let out a growl he finds a spark of anger growing deep inside him.

Huffing he feels his magic course through his palms and with a sudden shout Ashe’s head burst into flames as he snaps her neck.

The ground opens up to swallow her corpse as it falls before closing leaving no trace of the vampiress. 

The pack moves to stand in front of him with Derek standing out from them all. 

“Stiles,” he says.

“She was a vampire, her and her two goons,” he gestures to Kieran and Kane who have been tangled up in branches of the trees. “Have recently killed an innocent,”

Derek glances at the vampires.

“Not that I need to be explaining myself to you,” Stiles snaps, causing the wolves to flinch.

He waves his hand toward the vampires and they burst into flames, their ashes falling to the ground only to be caught in the wind.

Turning on his heel, he makes to leave but is stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

Looking over his shoulder he finds Derek staring at him with pleading eyes.

“I really don't like being touched,” Stiles growls before jumping up and hooking his leg around Derek’s neck. 

Letting his body fall he topples the alpha and rolls with the momentum, coming to his feet in front of snarling wolves.

Smirking, he jerks his chin.

The wolves yelp as an unseen force knocks them backward. 

Turning around he pauses when he finds himself face to face with Derek.

The alpha reaches out a hand to take him by the shoulder only for it to be ducked.

He huffs as Stiles jumps up and hooks the heels of his feet around Derek’s left shoulder. Using his magic he imbues his body with the force of his arcane strength. 

The other wolves watch as Stiles curls to wrap his hands around Derek’s throat and jerks the wolf to slam him back into the ground with enough force to rip the air from Derek’s lungs.

Rightening himself he turns, but as he does he notices how Derek moves to roll over. 

Letting out a sigh he lifts his leg and slams his foot just below the wolf’s trachea, into the first rib. 

The cough of blood that Derek lets out covers his mouth.

Stiles looks down at the bloody wolf.

“Take this as a warning Derek...don't come near me...or worse things will happen,”

He looks to the shocked wolves and turns and leaves.

\---

He finds his body walking on autopilot to the sheriff station. Upon entering he nods to Tara before entering his father’s office. 

His dad looks up from his paperwork on his desk and furrows his brow.

“What happened?”

“How do you know something happened?”

“You tend to have this tension to your body when something happened,” his father answers. “So what happened,”

“I...I ran into the pack today,”

“Why?” Noah questions, sitting back in his chair.

“There were these vampires, they had killed someone before coming into town...and so I dealt with them but while I was...the pack showed up.”

“So what did you do?”

“I broke Derek’s rib,”

The sheriff of Beacon Hills stares at his son for a moment before nodding.

“Good,” 

Stiles can't help but chuckle. 

“He deserves worse Stiles,” 

Stiles nods.

“I just needed...to come here to clear my head,”

His father nods.

“You’re always welcome here son,”

Stiles nods and takes a seat on the couch by the door.

“Thanks, Dad,”

His father smiles before returning to his paperwork.

\---

“He kicked your ass, Derek,” Erica exclaims.

The alpha wolf glares at her.

“And not only that but he literally incinerated the vampires,” Isaac adds.

“He's dangerous,” Scott says.

“This is your friend you are talking about,” Derek says to the beta. Voice still raspy from the healing injury. 

“I know that...but my friend wouldn't kill like that,”

“They were vampires and he said that they had killed an innocent,”

“And how do we know he's not lying!” Scott shouts back.

Derek holds his beta’s gaze for a moment.

“Because Stiles wouldn't lie about that, we may not be on...the best of terms but he wouldn't take an innocent life...supernatural or otherwise,” Derek insists.

Looking around the room he growls.

“Now go home,”

The younger wolves follow the command and leave the loft. 

“You truly are an idiot nephew,” 

“I'm not in the mood Peter,” 

“Oh I know you aren’t, but I really don't care,” the older wolf scoffs.

“He was a strong member of your pack and you kicked him out...all that has happened since his return and all that  _ will _ happen...is your fault...remember that,” Peter says before he too leaves.

Turning back to look out the window, Derek’s eyes flash red for a moment.

“Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for the love and support and comments!!!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below!! I love seeing your feedback!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	7. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plays matchmaker 
> 
> Derek asks a question.

Stiles senses her before she even knocks on the door. Standing from his place on the couch he makes his way to the entry and opens the door.

“Hi Selene,” he smiles before reaching out and hugging the voodoo priestess.

“Hi Stiles,” she says with a smile in her voice.

Once they part he steps aside and she moves past him.

“Dad, Selene’s here,” he calls out.

A moment later his father comes down the stairs and smiles before pulling the woman into a hug as well.

“It's nice to see you again, Noah,” she says.

“You too,” he smiles.

Stiles stands off to the side, watching as his father and mentor gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment. 

Normally he would have been grossed out by witnessing his father flirting with a woman or seeing his obvious attraction. But this time it's like a breath of fresh air. He feels a sense of pride for his father.

After a moment of silence, Selene turns to face him.

“I sensed your wards on the edge of the town and was impressed by their strength.”

Smiling Stiles feels pride swell in his chest.

“I just did what you taught me,”

“He also kicked ass like you taught him,” Noah says

This causes Selene to turn to Stiles with an arched brow.

“And who’s ass did you kick?”

“Um...first it was Scott’s and then Derek’s and then I destroyed some vampires who had killed an innocent and was trying to come into the territory and then I may have kicked the pack’s asses,” he says sheepishly.

For a moment Selene says nothing and then she breaks out into laughter.

“Oh boy, I knew my trip out here would be fun. Come on you have to tell me everything,” she says as she grabs Stiles’ and Noah’s hands and leads them into the living room.

\---

After a thorough retelling of how he had fought the pack, Selene declares her pride for Stiles.

Glancing at his father, Stiles notices the look his father has as he looks to Selene and nods. 

“Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?”

His father gives him a curious look but nods and follows him to the other room.

With a wave of his hand, Stiles summons a soundproof bubble around him and his father.

“You like Selene!” he exclaims once the spell is in place.

When his father blushes he can't help but cheer at the confirmation of his suspicions. 

However, his father quickly settles him with a look.

“Stiles I can't be with her,”

Arching a brow, Stiles frowns.

“Why not?”

His father gives him an incredulous look. 

“Wouldn't you be upset about me dating another woman, after your mother?”

Gently laying a hand on his father’s shoulder he smiles reassuringly. 

“Dad, I want you to be happy,  _ Mom _ would want you to be happy, she wouldn't want you torturing yourself and distancing yourself from other women. Plus Selene reminds me of mom as it is,”

Looking into the living room Noah smiles and nods.

“She does to me too,” 

“Dad, you loved mom and mom loved you...are you going to tell me that you will forget my mother just because you start seeing Selene?”

“I could never forget your mother,” 

“Then I really have no problem with it, I promise...I just want you to be happy,”

His father pulls him into a hug with a smile.

“Thank you, son,” he says before parting.

Stiles dispels the barrier and follows his dad back into the living room.

“So what did you two talk about?”

The two Stilinski’s glance at each other for a moment before Noah takes a deep breath.

“Selene,” he begins. “I know we haven’t known each other for that long...but admittedly I feel an attraction to you, I mean...you took my kid and protected him when I couldn’t, you taught him how to stand up for himself and mentored him in his magic...you were like a mom to him and for that I can never thank you enough, but that aside...being around you...it's like my breath is constantly being taken away.”

Stiles notes the blush and smile that creeps up his teacher’s face.

“And I know that I have been married before but I hope that won't deter you or put you off when I ask if you would like to go out to dinner sometime,”

For a moment Selene says nothing, but after taking a breath, she begins to speak.

“I would never try to replace your first wife, Noah, I  _ envy _ her, she was lucky enough to have you as her husband, a strong, caring, and nurturing man with whom she gave life to a bright, kind young man. I'm more surprised that you would want to go out with someone as old as I am,”

“I don't care about your age,” Noah insists. “Your personality is what made me enjoy your company,”

“You’re such a sap,” she says with a smile before nodding. “I would love to have dinner with you Noah,”

Stiles feels his heart swell at his father’s smile.

“Don't just sit there,” he whispers. “Kiss her,” 

His father chuckle before meeting Selene halfway and pulling her into a kiss.

As this happens Stiles looks at his mother’s photo hanging on the wall and feels a warm breeze wash over his body.

“You sensed it too,” Selene notes.

Nodding Stiles smiles at his mentor.

“Sensed what?” Noah asks.

“I think mom was giving her blessing,” he smiles.

\---

“Take a deep breath, I'm just announcing my presence, and then we are leaving,”

Stiles nods as he follows Selene into the loft and closes the door to the cargo lift.

“I know that, I just hate the fact I'll have to be around them,”

“That's understandable,” Selene says. “Think positive thoughts, after this you can help me get ready for my date tonight,” she smiles.

Stiles returns the smile and nods.

“Thank you by the way, for making my father happy,” 

“I'm not the only one Stiles,” she says seriously.

“I know that, it's just ever since my mom died he hasn’t really put himself out there and I can tell that it's getting to him, he's lonely just doesn’t want to admit it because he is afraid of causing me to worry,”

“Because he knows you  _ will _ worry, but it's admirable that you will...it shows you care, and not many kids your age would,”

Stiles allows the praise to wash over him as the lift stops and the door slides open.

The two magic users step out and Stiles takes a breath before knocking on the loft’s door.

A moment later it opens to reveal Erica.

Before the she-wolf can say anything, Selene speaks.

“I'm here to speak to Alpha Hale,”

Erica glances to Stiles who stares at her expressionless.

Nodding she moves aside to let them pass.

“Derek, Stiles is here!” she calls out. “And he brought a friend,”

Stiles looks up to watch as Derek rushes out of his room and looks over the rail at the top of the spiral staircase.

“Stiles?”

  
“Alpha Hale,” Stiles replies.

He watches as Derek moves down the stairs and comes to stand in the center of the lofts living room. The rest of the pack move to stand behind him.

“Who’s she?” he asks, now turning his attention to Selene.

“I am Selene,” she says evenly. “I am a voodoo priestess who has moved from New Orleans and requests the ability to live here...with my new family,” she adds with a smile.

“Who is your new family?” Derek asks.

“Me and my dad,” Stiles answers.

“WHAT!” Scott shouts, moving to stand next to Derek.

“If you must know, me and Noah have a date tonight,” She says giving a dismissive glance to Scott before turning back to Derek.

“And what are your intentions while in my territory?” Derek questions.

“To live with my family and aid Stiles in the defending of Beacon Hills should he require it...though as he tells me...you all know what he is capable of,” she gives a knowing smirk to the pack.

“Derek you can’t let her stay here..shes a voodoo witch, voodoo is black magic,”   


“Contrary to your belief, not all voodoo is black magic,” Selene corrects him. “I happen to practice the lighter side of the magic.’

“Derek,”

“Enough!” Derek growls at Scott, causing the beta to bare his throat.

Turning back to Selene he nods.

“You may stay here as long as you like,” he nods.

“Thank you, Alpha Hale,” she says before turning on her heel with Stiles following her.

Just as they reach the door Stiles feels a hand grab his wrist.

Turning over his shoulder he finds Scott growling at Selene.

“Scott!” Derek calls.

Stiles arches a brow at the alpha wolf who frowns.

Snapping his fingers, everyone watches as Scott’s hand bends itself completely backward and he yelps in pain.

“You should control your beta’s better Alpha Hale,” he says. “Someone might get hurt,”

With that, he and Selene leave the loft.

\---

Stiles smiles as he tails behind his father and Selene, him in his jeep and them in his father’s cruiser. He knows that his father will be fine, his main concern is an appearance from the pack. 

They both pull into the parking lot of one of the high-end restaurants in Beacon Hills.

Sitting in his jeep he watches as his father, dressed in a nice suit leads Selene, who is wearing a beautiful red dress, with their arms locked into the building.

Reaching out with his magic he puts out a warded barrier around the parking lot and building. Should anything with supernatural traits pass through, he will know.

  
  


It takes longer than he thought. An hour after arriving at the restaurant, a blip in his magic catches his attention. Closing his eyes he narrows down the location before hopping out of his jeep.

He comes to a stop outside Lydia’s car.

He taps on her window and she looks up at him.

Moving around the car he gets into the passenger seat.

“Scott send you?”   
  


“He  _ is _ that predictable.”

  
“Go home Lydia,”

“Trust me Stiles I want to but Derek also wants me to watch this dinner,” 

“To make sure Selene doesn’t try anything and checks out,” he guesses.

“He’s predictable too,”

“No, I just know him better than he thinks I do.”

“Look Stiles, I want to apologize for what happened that night...I should have said something,”

“Yes, you should have...and you didn't, but you know what Lydia I kind of have to thank you all...as much as it makes me want to wash my mouth out with vinegar. Because if I hadn't been kicked out of the pack,” he says before stepping out of the car. “I wouldn't be able to do this,” he waves his hand and smiles as her car vanishes with her in it.

“Enjoy driving home from Los Angeles,” he smiles before walking back to his jeep.

\---

Derek once again stands on the outskirts of the Stilinski house, he figures that both Stiles and this Selene woman can sense him with their magic and wards but he doesn’t care. The only way to settle his wolf nowadays is to check up on Stiles...even if his presence isn’t appreciated.

“Go home Derek,”

The alpha wolf admittedly yelps at the sudden presence of Stiles behind him.

“How…?”

  
“I'm magic and you are really going to question that?”

Derek gives a slight nod.

“What are you doing here?”   


“I needed to make sure you are ok,”   
  


“Why? Because Selene is dating my father and living with us now?”

“No...yes?” Derek stammers. “I don't know...I trust you in trusting her I just have to make sure,”

“Well I don't care, Derek, she makes my dad happier than he has been in a while and so help me if you so much as try to interfere I will show you what a werewolf looks like inside out,”

“I'm not trying to interfere! Why can't you believe me?”

“Maybe because I don't trust you, Derek, you broke my heart, cast me out of the pack, the only stability that I really had aside from my dad, and now you keep stalking outside my house...you just don't get a hint do you, Derek?”

“Then tell me Stiles...tell me this one thing and I'll leave you alone.”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh and motioning for him to continue.

“Will you ever forgive me?”

Stiles is silent for a moment.

“I don't know Derek...I really don't want to because you hurt me so fucking bad...so I don't know,”

Derek nods, accepting that answer. Taking a breath he puts his hands in his pockets. And for a moment Stiles sees vulnerability in Derek Hale.

“For what it's worth...I'm sorry...and I'll keep saying it every day until you believe me,”

Stiles watches as the wolf leaves before popping back into his room.

He finds Selene waiting for him.

“Do you believe him?”

“That he’s sorry?”

She nods.

Looking out his window he sighs.

“I want to,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ALL for the abundant love and support!!!! I honestly can not believe how much this story has exploded and with it still so young. I absolutely adore you all and cherish your kindness and generosity!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> thank you again!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	8. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue Alpha interrupts a date between Noah and Selene but when Stiles goes to put a stop to it, he finds a surprising ally.
> 
> Derek tries 
> 
> Stiles gives a hesitant chance.

Over the following weeks, Stiles watches as his father and Selene grow closer in their relationship. It has even gone so far as for Noah and Selene to start sleeping in the same room. Stiles is grateful for silencing spells.

\---

Stiles stands in his dad’s office at the station, helping him prepare for his date with Selene that night.

“So you know how to get to the lookout point?”

“Stiles, I'm the sheriff of the town...you should have more faith in me that I know how to get to the most popular places for public indecency,”

Stiles can't help but snort and roll his eyes.

“I'm just trying to be helpful,”

His father gives him a warm smile.

“I know son, and I'm thankful for that...you have no idea how much,”

He smiles as his dad ruffles his hair. 

“Well, you have everything right? Picnic basket and the blanket?”

Noah nods and gestures to the wicker picnic basket that Stiles insisted on him using.

“The blankets is on top of the food, 

Nodding in approval, Stiles follows his father out of the office and then the building.

“I'll be at home, probably watching movies, call me if anything happens though.” 

“I will,” 

Climbing into his jeep, Stiles watches as his father pulls out of the loft and drives down the road.

He turns to his left to watch Jordan Parrish approach him.

“Are you going to do as you said and go home and  _ not _ follow him?”

Stiles nods. “I promised him I would give him space on this date...doesn’t mean that I'm not going to keep my senses out,”

Jordan nods with a smile. 

“You know...ever since your dad told me that you had magic...I still find it badass that you can just snap your fingers and do whatever you want,”

Stiles can't help but smile.

“I can't do  _ whatever _ I want, it has to be within reason,”

Parrish towards where Noah had driven off.

“Still pretty badass.”

\---

Stiles laughs at the comedy that plays on the television screen.

Suddenly his phone begins ringing. 

Lifting the device from its place on his thigh he pauses the movie and answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Stiles...we have a problem?”

“Dad?” Stiles asks. “What’s going on?”   
  


“A werewolf,”

Stiles feels anger bubble in his gut.

“I'll be right there,” 

Ending the call he runs to his jeep and turns the key before burning rubber as he pulls out of the driveway and tearing down the road.

He comes to preserve and begins running just as a howl cuts through the night.

“Dad!” he calls out. “Selene!” 

“Stiles,” he hears his mentor shout back. 

Coming to where his father and Selene are standing on their blanket, the contents of their picnic laid out in the center.

Turning to face the woods he stands in front of his father.

The sound of shifting leaves fills the night but it's too fast for him to track.

Letting out a growl he rubs his hands together before turning them towards the ground.

Golden branches of electricity shoot out from the middle of his palms and connect with the ground. The trio watch as the forest floor before them crackles with electricity and power. 

A howl full of pure pain erupts from their right side. Closing his palms and pulling them towards himself they watch as a shirtless man slides into their view. Slowly he rises to his feet and snarls at them.

“Filthy spark,” he growls. 

“Rogue Alpha,” Stiles says. 

He watches as Selene readies herself for a fight. Taking his own stance, he too prepares.

When the alpha charges forward Stiles lifts his hand to fire off another jolt of electricity, but he stops short when a large mass tackles the rogue to the ground.

When the mass and alpha are finished rolling Stiles feels himself freeze.

“Derek?”

The Hale alpha falters for a moment and turns to look at him for a moment before refocusing his gaze on the rogue wolf.

“You defend this spark trash?” the older alpha snarls.

“Yes,” Derek says simply before throwing the man off him.

Stiles glances at his father who arches a brow.

Lowering his hands they watch as Derek and the other alpha fight. Surprisingly, Stiles flinches when Derek is thrown and rolls to a stop at his feet.

He says nothing though as Derek rises again to his feet and roars before charging. 

“Do we just let him fight alone?”

“As much as I can't stand him,” Noah says “he's a good fighter,”

Stiles turns back to the fight just as the rogue alpha gains the upper hand, he has Derek pinned to a tree, his arms raised above his head and his struggles prove to be useless. 

Stiles falters when Derek turns his gaze to him.

Gathering himself he flicks his wrist. 

The alpha flies away from Derek and crashes into a far off tree.

Step by step, Stiles approaches his opponent, as he does flames of a ghostly blue and purple seem to radiate off his body, turning his gaze to Derek as he walks he shakes his head.

“This doesn’t mean you are forgiven,” he says before his eyes fill and reflect his power. Turning his attention back to the rogue alpha who has risen to his knees he lifts his hands. More ghostly pale blue flames rise from the ground in a ring that surrounds the man. 

“You are nothing compared to me spark,”

“That's where you’re wrong buddy...I am everything compared to you..and you crashed my dad’s date…” he snarls before curling his hand into a fist. Everyone watches as the flames close in on the alpha before consuming him entirely.”

The following roar is that of a dying animal as it loses its grip on life. 

Waving away the flames he turns back to find Derek, Selene, and his father watching him.

Shrugging he moves forward and grabs Derek by the bicep. 

“Finish your dinner,” he tells Selene and his dad before dragging Derek off in the opposite direction.

Once they get back to Stiles’ jeep he whirls on the alpha.

“What the hell was that?”

He takes note of how Derek hangs his head and shifts his weight in uncertainty.

“I...I caught his scent and followed him,”

“Yeah, but you didn't need to interfere...I had it handled...in case you forgot I'm magical and so is Selene..I'm not weak,” he throws in Derek’s face.

“I know you’re not weak!” Derek insists with a pained expression. “I know you had it handled but I couldn't...couldn't just stand there as he lunged at you,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment.

“I meant it when I said that you still aren’t forgiven.”

Derek again hangs his head and nods.

“The other night you said that you don't know if you can forgive me.” 

Stiles nods with an arched brow, inciting him to continue.

“What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness? Please Stiles, just tell me,”

The spark says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Derek...do you know how hard it is for me to stand here in front of you...both because I  _ want _ to forgive you, but at the same time I want to just smack you?”

“Then do it,”

Stiles can't help but flinch in shock.

“What?”

“Smack me, punch me...break my bones...cacoon me in more vines...I don't care, do whatever you want to me...just please...tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness,”

Stiles stares in genuine shock as he watches Derek fall to his knees and bare his throat.

Standing there he looks down at Derek. 

“I…” Stiles begins, only to falter when he finds he has no words to speak. 

Climbing into his jeep he gives one final glance to the kneeling werewolf before shaking his head and pulling out of the preserve.

\---

“He what?!” Noah exclaims.

“He knelt and bared his throat to me,” Stiles says as he looks down into his mug.

“And what did you do?” Selene questions.

“I...I drove away.”

“Good,” Noah says. “He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness...he hurt you, Stiles,”

“He also helped us tonight Noah,” Selene says

Stiles looks up at his father rakes his hand over his face. 

“Fine, yes, he helped us tonight but Stiles, you saved his life...that rogue would have killed him,”

Stiles nods. “I know...but as much as he hurt me...I can't just let him die,”

He notices Selene’s smile. But also takes notes of his father’s frown.

“Look Son,” Noah begins. “I still have my hesitation when it comes to doing anything with Hale and his pack...but I will support you in whatever you feel is right.”

Stiles nods.

  
  


That night he sits on the edge of his bed, staring down at his phone. The screen displays his contact listing for Derek. 

Letting out a sigh he presses the call button.

It rings once before the line is picked up.

“Stiles!”

“We need to talk,” Stlies says coldly.

“Oh..um..” he can practically hear the wolf flinch over the phone and finds pride in that fact.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “When and where?”

“What works for you?” stiles questions.

“No Stiles,” Derek says. “This is about you...you pick the time and place...no matter what...I’ll be there,”

He can't help but feel a pang of emotion in his chest, taking a moment to gather himself, Stiles nods.

“Tomorrow, at the nemeton...bring the pack.”

“We’ll be there,” Derek says.

Neither of them speaks for a moment and then.

“Stiles…thank you,”

Stiles says nothing as he ends the call.

He doesn’t even realize he's shaking until he has set his phone on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support, now I know what some of you may be thinking and No! this is not Stiles forgiving Derek, this is him giving Derek a sliver of a chance to try and attempt at Grovling...for a chance at forgiveness. He in no way shape or form has forgiven Derek or the pack.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below!! I love seeing your feedback!!
> 
> thank you again!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	9. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles speaks with Derek.
> 
> Selene speculates and shares her ideas with Stiles.
> 
> when these suspicions are confirmed by Derek...Stiles talks with him...again.

Derek stands with the pack around the nemeton.

“How long are we supposed to wait for him?” Jackson questions. 

“We wait until he gets here,”

“But why?” Scott whines. “You said yourself, he’s not even packing, so why should we bother talking with him...especially with how he brought some voodoo witch to Beacon Hills.”   


“Enough!” Derek snarls. “ _ We _ aren’t talking with Stiles, Me and Stiles are talking, you all will not say a word because if you do I will make sure you leave the next training session with broken bones that will take a few hours to heal,”

“Wow Derek, that's low...even for you,”

The pack turns to find Stiles approaching. 

Standing firm, Derek watches as Stiles comes closer.

The younger man takes in the sight of the pack before turning his attention back to Derek.

“When I came back to Beacon Hills I planned on avoiding you all by any means necessary because I felt betrayed and hurt,”

Stiles doesn’t miss the way Derek’s face falls.

“But I see now that I can't avoid you,”

“What are you saying, Stiles?” Derek questions.

Stiles can see the hopefulness in Derek’s eyes, warning to hear that Stiles forgives them.

“Don't jump to conclusions Derek,” Stiles says. “None of you are forgiven, but I see now that I will sometimes need help,”

Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“I...I understand that and I can accept that,”

“Well, I can't,”

They turn to find Scott glaring at them.

“I can't work with or support someone who condones the use of black magic and who has killed.”

Stiles opens his mouth to argue but before he can he hears a growl from Alpha.

“Scott!” Derek growls. “Go back to the loft, I will deal with you later,”

“But,”

“Go!” Derek points towards the loft.

The beta holds his gaze for a moment and growls before leaving. 

Turning back to Stiles, Derek sighs.

“I'm sorry,”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before nodding. 

“It's fine, as I was saying, I will work with you but there is still a rift,” Stiles says.

Derek gives a nod, a pang of sadness tears through his body. 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek says.

The other man says nothing for a moment before nodding and turning away. 

The pack watches as he leaves.

“You’re really just going to stand there and not say anything to him?”

“I am going to respect his wishes Erica,” Derek says, not even looking at the beta, instead he keeps his eyes on Stiles’ retreating form. 

“Derek, we can all smell it, aside from Allison and Lydia, you like him,”

“I do,” Derek nods “that's  _ why _ I'm honoring his request for space,”

“And how much space and time are you going to give him?” Lydia questions.

“As much as he wants,” Derek answers.

\---

Stiles lets out a sigh as he returns home.

“So how did the meeting go?” Selene calls out from the living room.

“Well Scott was an idiot as usual, but Derek handled it,” Stiles smirks. “Sent him to the loft to await reprimanding.”

Selene nods before speaking. “And how was Derek acting,”

Stiles thinks for a moment. “Weird...he was acting submissive, passive,” he thinks for a moment further. “It was like there was something he was wanting to say but was afraid to,”

He takes note of Selene’s small smile.

“You know something,” he says with narrowed eyes.

“I didn't say anything,”

“You didn't have to, like Derek you talk with your face, for him, it's his eyebrows, with you it's your lips, so spill,”

She lets out a sigh. “I'm just looking at facts and making a prediction based on them,”

Stiles narrows his eyes even further. “And what have you predicted?”

“Well, he has been coming around and watching the house...he apologized to you and asked how to fix things, he kneels and bares his neck to you,” she lists. “And then,” she continues. “He snaps at his beta and punishes them for insulting you, all before letting you call the shots.”

“Do you have a point?” Stiles questions. 

“My point is that aside from rolling over and showing you his belly...he submitting to you..it's a thing wolves do to their mates,”

Stiles suddenly can't help but imagine Derek pulling off his shirt and laying on his back to show his tummy like some pup wanting attention.

“Wait…” he shakes his head as his mind processes the last part of what she had said. “What do you mean mates?”

“I'm not for certain but all of what he has done suggests that you could be his mate,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before arching a brow.

“If that's true then why did he kick me out of the pack? How could he tell me that I'm not pack and that I'm not useful? How could he shout at me like he did?” 

“Maybe his wolf didn't recognize it until you were gone...or it did and he was just afraid to admit it,”

Stiles sits back in shock at the news.

“Again, it's not a certainty, it's just a thought,”

But Stiles doesn’t hear her, his mind is too busy trying to wrap itself around the fact that if it  _ is _ true, Derek snapped at his own mate...and in return, Stiles had done all but torture him.

‘ _ He deserves the pain,’  _ a part of Stiles thought ‘ _ he kicked us out and hurt us, _ ’

Nodding Stiles stands up.

“You still haven’t forgiven him have you,”

“Hell no,”

“Then where are you going?” 

“Apparently we aren’t done talking,”

He leaves the house and may or may not break a few driving laws while speeding to the loft.

He doesn’t even bother knocking, instead he flicks his wrist and watches as the door slides itself open. He scans the room of werewolves and humans who are watching him with surprised expressions. 

Finally, his eyes land on Derek, the alpha being seated in the middle of the couch while a movie plays on the television in front of him.

Glaring Stiles taps his foot before lifting his hand. Pointing Derek he growls. “You,” he then points to the space on the floor in front of him. “Here. Now!” he watches as Derek leaps over the back of the couch and approaches him.

Grabbing the wolf by the arm he leads him to the service elevator and sends them down.

“Stiles wha-”

“Don't talk,” Stiles silences him.

Out of his side vision, he watches as Derek slumps in on himself. A look of concern and sadness on his face. 

It's all the confirmation he needs.

He leads Derek to his jeep and once they are both seated in the vehicle, he puts up a dome around them to keep the conversation away from prying ears.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Don't play dumb with me Derek, when were you going to tell me that we’re mates,”

Again his suspicions are confirmed when Derek flinches and a look of shock takes over the alpha’s expression.

“Who-”

“Selene, now answer the fucking question.”

Bowing his head Derek sighs.

“I was going to tell you when you forgave me... _ if  _ you forgave me,”

“When did you realize?”

“A week after you left, it hurt to think about you and know that I had hurt you and that you were no longer in the same town as me,” Derek admits. 

“And just who’s fault is that?” Stiles knows he’s being low and rubbing Derek’s face in the dirt but he's hurt to damn it!

“It's my fault Stiles, it's all my fault,” Derek’s body begins to shake as he silently cries. “All I do is fuck up...destroy everything I touch, first Paige, My family, and worst of all you,”

The younger man feels his anger soften a little.

“I'm sorry for screaming at you that night Stiles, I'm so sorry,” Derek is openly sobbing now and it causes Stiles to frown.

“Look Derek,” he begins. “It's like I said, I'm to the point where I can forgive you, but-”

“I'll give you space Stiles, I promise...I just...I can't help it, seeing you is like a breath of fresh air and without you, it's like drowning.”

“I don't just want space Derek,” Stiles argues. “I want space, I want acknowledgment, I want a slap on the back and a fucking ‘good job’ when I help figure out what the fuck we were up against,” he hisses before steeling himself. “If I was in the pack I would want you to get the stick out of your ass and actually say that you couldn't have done half of what you do without me because let’s be honest here, Derek, your usual plan of charging in and fighting until the thing is dead doesn’t work.”

Derek nods as he stares down at his lap.

Letting out a sigh, Stiles rakes his hand through his hair.

Closing his eyes he silently questions what his mother would say to do in this situation.

“I appreciate what you did today, with Scott,” he clarifies as an afterthought.

“He shouldn't talk to you like that...or about Selene like that?”

“How do you truly feel about her?”

The alpha is silent for a moment. “I trust her because you trust her, she’s powerful but has an older feel to her, but she makes you happy and your father happy, she was there for you when I hurt you and built you up into this powerful spark and for that I will always be grateful towards her. I think she’s a good person,”

Stiles nods with a small smile. 

“She is,”

Silence fills the jeep for a moment before it breaks under Stiles’ voice.

“Look, maybe we can…”

“I don't deserve a do-over Stiles...not unless I earn it,”

This causes the spark to laugh.

“Oh trust me this isn’t me giving you a do-over, you haven’t done  _ enough _ ass-kissing to earn a do-over,” he shakes his head. “This is me giving you open permission to try to earn a do-over...so do with that what you will,”

“And if I've earned it?”

“I'll tell you, but until then...the thing we have between us...is strictly professional...an alliance if you will,”

Derek nods. 

“I won't let you down, Stiles,”

“Good, now you should go, your betas probably think I turned you into a frog or something,”

“That would require a prince to kiss me to turn me back,” Derek smiles, it catches Stiles off guard to see such a bright smile come from the wolf that for a moment he is speechless.

He catches himself though and scoffs.

“We aren’t to magic curse-breaking kisses yet...if anything I would probably just put you in a mini tutu,”

Derek lets out a laugh before nodding.

As he opens his door and steps out, he turns back to Stiles.

“Thank you, I really mean it… thank you,”

Stiles nods and gives a two-finger salute before watching as Derek closes the door and walks back into the building.

He waits there a second before driving back home and heading up to his room to collapse on his bed. 

There is a knock on his door a moment later.

“You did good kid,” he hears Selene say through the wood.

Rolling onto his back he stares at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he replays Derek’s laugh and smile over and over in his head. 

Groaning he rubs his hand down his face.

“I'm so screwed,” he says to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, support, and comments.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below (if you enjoyed it) 
> 
> thank you again 
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	10. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek leaves Stiles a Valentine's day gift that catches the spark by surprise
> 
> as usual, Scott is still an idiot

A week passes since Stiles’ meeting with the pack and since then he hasn’t had any contact with them...it's almost concerning.

One morning however he wakes up and sighs. 

It's Valentine’s day.

Normally he spent these days alone researching or doing his own thing and that's exactly what he plans to do...a full day of meditation never hurt anyone right?

As he stands to his feet and makes his way to his dresser to pull out a change of clothes he pauses when something catches his eye outside his window.

Moving over he unlocks and slips it open. Arching his brow at the box that sits outside his bedroom window he slowly pulls it inside.

Setting it on his bed he holds out his index finger and traces it along the tape, watching as it parts ways until finally the flaps of the box shift open.

Pulling them apart he peeks inside and freezes. 

A whole assortment of red gardenias and white lilies fill the box with a note laying on top.

Slowly he pulls the letter from the box and reads.

_ Stiles _

_ I know that today is Valentine’s day and though we may be on rocky terms, if you want someone to hang out with my door is open. I got you these flowers because I know they are your favorite and wanted to make this day as best as I could possibly make it for you. _

_ The spell and ritual book is from the Hale vault, I figured it would serve more of a purpose being in your possession than anyone else’s  _

_ You told me that I had to work for your forgiveness and I am willing to do it...I won't let you down again Stiles...hopefully, I'll be able to show you that I am a changed man and a better alpha than what I was. _

_ I love you, Stiles...I really do! _

_ -Derek _

Stiles sets the note aside and takes a breath. ‘Oh if only Derek could talk the same way he writes letters,’ Stiles thought.

Waving his hand, the gardenias gently float out of the box and gather in a vase full of water that shimmers into existence on his desk. Reaching back into the box he pulls out the old leatherbound book and stares at it.

He knows it's a big thing for Derek to have given him a book from the Hale family vault, and that mere action...spoke volumes to Stiles. 

Smiling he opens it and begins flipping through the pages. 

A knock on his door brings his attention back to the present. 

“Come in,” 

He watches as his father enters his room and looks at his desk.

“Where did the flowers come from?”

“Derek, he gave me a letter too!” Stiles says as he hands the note to his father who reads it.

“Well you did say he would have to prove himself..and this is one way...I guess,”

Noah then takes note of the book in Stiles’ lap. 

“He give you that too?”

Stiles nods. “It's a book of spells and rituals from the Hale vault,”

This catches his dad by surprise.

“I think he's serious Stiles,”

“I do too...but we’re not there yet,”

His father nods.

“When your ready and not a moment sooner,”

Stiles nods before setting the book aside and smiling at his father.

“So what are you and Selene doing today?”   
  


His father blushes. “I'm gonna take her around town and then we were thinking of…” his father trails off.

“Of?”

His father sighs. “I was going to take her to the lake cabin,”

Stiles lets out a small shriek of glee. The lake cabin had been the special place of the Stilinski’s the family of three used to go there in the summer for a getaway. The fact his father is wanting to take Selene there tells Stiles this his Dad is serious about Selene.

“I'm happy for you Dad!” he exclaims to his father’s blush. “How long are you staying?”   
  


“Just for the weekend?”

Nodding Stiles smiles again.

“Are you going to be ok here by yourself?”

Stiles nods.

“You gonna take Derek up on his offer?”

Stiles bites his lip in thought. On one hand, it would be good to get out of the house but by the same token...he doesn’t want to give Derek the wrong message

As if reading his thoughts, Noah claps his son on the shoulder.

“He knows he's not out of the dog house yet...but getting out of the house would do you good.”

Stiles nods.

“I guess I could go over there...we are allies now,”

Noah nods.

“Good, now if you will excuse me...I have to go take our luggage to the car.”

“I could just-”

“Nope...you use your magic for a lot of things...no need to get lazy,” his father scolds,

“Alright,” Stiles chuckles. 

“Just remind Derek that I have purple powder bullets,"

“You mean wolfsbane?”

“Yep,” his father shouts from the hall

Shaking his head with a smile Stiles sits back down on his bed and rereads the note.

\---

Derek paces back and forth in the loft. Stiles should have gotten his package by now...and he would have called...wouldn't he?

“Derek you’re giving me a headache...and werewolves don't get headaches,” Erica says.

“But..what if he opened it and didn't like it?” Derek questions.

“If he didn't like it...he would have said something by now...would have called and chewed you out,” Lydia says as she rubs a file over her nails.

“But..”

A knock on the loft door catches their attention.

He runs to the door, not caring about the snickering females behind him.

Opening the door he sighs when he finds Stiles standing there.

“Wow...I figured with all the begging you have been doing recently you would be happier to see me,” Stiles says. “I guess I can leave,”

As he turns he lets a cruel smile creep up his face. Only to drop it when a hand grabs his wrist.

“Please don't go,” 

He is turned around to watch as Derek falls to his knees, his cheek against the back of Stiles’ hand.

“Please,” Derek says again.

Looking down at the pleading alpha Stiles nods.

“Ok,”   
  


He moves around Derek and enters the loft. 

Behind him, he hears Derek stand to his feet. 

“Did you..did you get your package?”

“I did...how did you know those were my favorite flowers?”

“I remembered you saying something about it last year..how gardenias were you and your mom’s favorite flowers but how you’re mom also liked white lilies.”

Stiles feels like he had just been punched in the gut, despite alpha werewolf hearing, Stiles didn't think Derek had heard him...or was even paying attention when he had mentioned it.

“Oh, um...well...thank you,”

“You don't like them? I messed up didn't I?”

“No, it's not that,” Stiles says quickly. “I just...didn't think you had been listening when I mentioned that,’   
  


“I was always listening Stiles,” Derek says.

Nodding his head silently he takes a breath before turning to find Lydia and Erica watching him. 

“Hi Lydia,” he says looking at the redhead.

“You going to send me to LA and make me  _ walk _ this time?”

“Sorry about that,” he shrugs.

“It's fine...I picked up a new pair of shoes while I was there,” she says with a smile.

Shaking his head with a grin he turns to Erica. 

“Hi...batman,” she tries.

“Hi Catwoman,”

“I'm...I'm sorry for what happened,"

Seeing the tears in her eyes he nods.

“It's ok Erica,”

“No, it's not, we’re pack...we don't turn our backs on one another and we did exactly that...it's  _ not _ ok!”

Moving forward he takes the blonde werewolf into his arms and hugs her gently. 

“It's ok Erica...I forgive you..you too Lydia,” he says over his shoulder.

Derek feels his stomach twist at seeing the banshee and his beta be told they are forgiven meanwhile he is still on the hook.

What did they do to earn his forgiveness? Derek knows that Stiles had always been close with the two but...they still said nothing as he was kicked out of the pack.

“So what are your plans for today?"

Looking up he finds Stiles watching him.

“Oh um..” he stammers.

“I was going to go out with Boyd but when Derek said he was having a crisis,”

“Erica!” Derek hisses.

“We just had to come over,” Lydia says.

Stiles looks between the beta and banshee before arching a brow at Derek.

“A crisis huh? And what Crisis was this?”

“It uh..”

“How did he put it, Erica?” Lydia inquires.  _ “I gave Stiles a present but he hasn’t said anything and I don't know what to do?” _

The blonde laughs.

“I think it was more along the lines of.  _ “Help I gave my mate a gift but I don't know if he got it or even opened it..and I'm freaking out because I'm emotionally constipated,” _

Stiles can't help but laugh. 

“Don't you two have boyfriends to be spending Valentine’s day with?” Derek grumbles 

“Weren’t you paying attention, Derek? We had to come help you,”

“Consider me grateful for your help..or lack thereof, now out,”   
  


Erica levels a serious expression at Stiles. “Are you sure you want us to leave you alone with him?”

Stiles smiles as he glances at Derek.

“I can take him...besides, he's right...go spend Valentine’s day with your boyfriends. “Say hi to Boyd for me, and kick Jackson in the dick,”

The banshee and beta laugh as they nod and leave the loft.

Once they are gone Derek turns back to Stiles.

“So uh.”

“Nope, you don't speak for a bit, because I need to rant,” Stiles says as he snaps his fingers

He watches as Derek tries to speak but no words come out.

“First of all, thank you for the gift, you really didn't have to do that,”   
  
Derek nods and he continues.

“But quite honestly Derek, fuck you,” this causes the alpha to arch a brow in shock and fear.

“I tell you that you need to work for my forgiveness and then you go and pull this shit? Giving me mine and my mom’s favorite flowers on Valentines Day!” he exclaims. “Not to mention the book of spells and rituals...and the fucking letter!” he flails. “Saying you love me? I mean what the fuck,”

He pauses when he notices how Derek is shrinking back from Stiles, as if he is afraid.

Taking a breath, Stiles calms himself.

“I'm not mad...well I  _ am _ mad but I'm mad because you doing all that makes it so fucking hard not to say fuck it and wrap you in a hug.”

He hears Derek whimper and shiver at the word. 

“Derek?”

The alpha looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Derek you better only speak to give me an answer and so help me if you lie to me I  _ will _ know and my anger will be destructive. Nod if you understand,”

Derek gives a slow nod.

Waving his hand Stiles collects himself.

“Have you had any physical contact since you realized I'm your mate?”

Derek says nothing for a second before nodding. “Y-yes,”

He yelps when he is shoved up against the far wall, Stiles in his face and his eyes crackling with power.

“I said don't lie to me,”   
  
“I have… I’ve touched your hand, and your arm,”

Stiles thinks back to the few times Derek has grabbed his wrist or arm.

“Are those the only times? The only times you've been touched by  _ anyone _ since you found out I'm your mate?”

Slowly Derek nods. “Yes,”

Stiles steps back with wide eyes.

“Derek! Werewolves are tactile creatures...you going this long with no contact with your pack...it can hurt you, Derek,”

“I deserve it,” Derek argues. “I threw you out and broke this pack apart...I don't deserve to have it...I don't deserve to be alpha...let alone healthy,”   
  


“Derek fucking Hale so help me,” Stiles growls.

“I don't care for a moment that you kicked me out...what I care about is that  _ you _ are leading this pack and you can't do that if you go feral or die because you are sick from touch starving yourself.”

“Why do you care though?” Derek questions in a pleading voice.

“Because Derek, our differences aside, you gave Erica a cure for her epilepsy, you gave Boyd a family to belong to..friends to call his own. You gave Isaac a way to protect himself from his asshole of a father and a safe place to call home. And despite him being a douchenozzle, you gave Jackson a safe place too after he was cured from being a kanima.” Stiles says. “I care about Boyd, Erica, and Lydia, and they are in your pack...so you have to be around to lead them,”

He pauses for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“And although I want to deny it. I care about you too Derek...but it's because I care about you that I haven’t forgiven you fully yet...you need to learn your lesson,”

Derek nods.

“So what do we do now?”

“I don't know Derek...you have this weekend to put on your A-game while you have me alone when the pack isn’t here to try and win me over,”

“And what are you going to do?”

“I'm going to enjoy your hospitality and see if you can earn my precious forgiveness.”

Derek nods.

‘I can do this,’ he tells himself.

\---

Scott stands in the backroom with Deaton and Chris Argent.

“So she’s a voodoo witch?” Chris questions. 

“That's what she said...but she claims to use the light side of it,”   
  


“There isn’t a light side of voodoo,” Chris argues.

“Well,” Deaton cuts in. “there technically is..there’s a light and dark aspect to everything, even voodoo.” 

Scott internally growls as he watches his plan crumble as Deaton continues.

“Practitioners of the light side of voodoo would use their gifts to foretell the future truthfully and to help others as all good magic users would. Plus if Stiles has faith in her, I have faith in her...Stiles has an uncanny way of knowing who he can trust.

Chris says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“That's true...plus I haven’t heard anything about a voodoo witch in Orleans named Selene, so if she isn’t on my wide radar...she must be fine.”

Scott lets out a growl.

“No! She’s not fine...she turned Stiles against the pack...she’s dangerous, I can feel it.”

“Perhaps you are letting your emotions towards Stiles judge your emotions towards Selene, it's as you said...Noah is in a relationship with her...if both Stiles  _ and _ Noah trust her...I have no problem doing so as well,”

“She manipulating them,”

“Enough Scott!” 

The druid, hunter, and wolf turn to find Stiles standing there,”   
  


“Erica said you were at the loft,”

“Oh I am...but ya see, when I came back to Beacon Hills, I have had feelers out all over town...little magic keyholes that I can see through...or  _ listen _ though when I want...so imagine my surprise when I hear you trying to turn Deaton and Chris against Selene...the woman who is currently out with my father...and the woman who helped me pick up the pieces after I was kicked out of the pack.”

“Derek kicked you out, not me!” Scott growled.

“And you said nothing!” Stiles roared. “My own best friend said nothing as I was kicked out of the pack...that hurt worse than being kicked out in the first place...so you know what Scott. Keep going down this road...and I'll burn your whole world down.”

With that, the image of Stiles vanishes. 

“You heard him, Scott,” Chris says. “And I don't think he was kidding.”

“He wasn't,” Deaton says. “Stiles is powerful enough that he has begun preparations to revive the nemeton and purge it of its dark energy,” 

This causes Chris to stare at him in shock.

“If he can do that?”

“He could very well burn all our worlds down.” Deaton nods before turning to Scott. 

“I would tread carefully if I were you, Scott,”

“This isn’t over,” the beta growls as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for the love and support so far on this work!!! it means a lot to see positive comments and love!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> thank you again!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	11. I Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter of forgiveness!!

Stiles sits at his desk, flipping through the pages of the spellbook that Derek had given him. So far he has found a few spells and rituals that could be useful but he will have to look into them further to figure them out fully. The weekend he had spent with Derek was a good one but it ended with no ground made on either front. Stiles still hadn't forgiven Derek fully, and Derek was still jumpy around Stiles. 

He is pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on his door. Rising to his feet he opens it to find Selene standing there.

“Dinner is almost ready,” she smiles. 

“Thanks,” he nods with his own smile before returning to his desk and closing the book.

“Find anything interesting?” the voodoo priestess questions as they descend down the stairs. 

“A few things, I just have to look into them further to figure out their true value,” 

She nods and leads him into the kitchen. 

Because his father is working the late shift, it is just the two of them. 

“So what’s for dinner?” Stiles questions as he takes a seat. He watches as Selene smiles and turns to the pot on the stove.

“I made jambalaya, and I hope you are hungry because I made a lot,” she chuckles. 

They fill their bowls with their meal and take their seats at the table. However just as they begin to eat, there is a knocking on the door.

Letting out a sigh, Selene stands up and answers it. 

Turning back to his food, Stiles delivers a spoonful of jambalaya into his mouth when Selene calls for him.

“Stiles, it's Derek,”

Letting out a cough, Stiles does his best not to spit out the food in his mouth. Swallowing roughly he stands to his feet and moves to the front door. Derek stands there looking unsure of himself and nervous.

“How can I help you, Derek?”

For a moment the wolf says nothing, though Stiles does notice how he looks him up and down and shivers before clearing his throat. 

“I was wondering if you would be up to coming to the pack meeting tomorrow, as..as an ally..an advisor?”

For a moment Stiles says nothing.

“How about you come in and you and Stiles can discuss this further,” Selene says, moving aside to invite Derek inside. However, the wolf still looks unsure and he sends a glance to Stiles. 

The spark shrugs his shoulders, letting Derek decide this for himself.

Slowly the alpha takes a step inside and follows them to the kitchen.

Selene waves her hand and Derek watches as a bowl floats from a cupboard before flying gently toward a pot with a ladle. 

Just as he sits down the bowl, now full of what he guesses to be jambalaya lands in front of him.

“Uh...thank you,” he nods to Selene who gives him a small smile. He collects a spoonful and brings it to his mouth.

“So you want me, to come to a pack meeting despite me not being pack?”

He doesn’t miss the way Derek flinches and feels slightly regretful for saying that.

“You may not be pack... _ officially _ ,” Derek begins “but you are an ally to the pack, so is Selene,” 

Stiles gives a single nod.

“Alright, I will be there, but if Scott says anything-”

“I promise you, Stiles, if Scott says anything, I will be right there with you to put him in his place,”

“He was talking with Deaton and Chris last night, trying to convince Argent that me and Selene are a threat but luckily Deaton defended us...and then I had a few words,”

“But you never left the house,” Derek says with an arched brow before realizing that he just admitted to being outside the Stilinski house at night.

“We’ll get back to the fact that you have been staying outside my home later,” Stiles says with a slight grin. “I have little peepholes throughout the town that I can look through to keep tabs on things and even project myself magically through them,”

Derek nods. 

“I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stalking you by staying outside at night it's just.”

“You are watching for your mate,” Selene speaks up.

Derek gives a nod

“If that is the only reason Derek, I'm not mad, it's what you have to do to settle your wolf to keep from going feral, I can't fault you for that,”

The alpha feels his heart swell inside his chest at the soft tone in Stiles’ voice.

Silence falls upon them as they eat their meals, after which, Derek cleans up the kitchen, surprising both Stiles and Selene, before thanking them for feeding him and then leaves.

“He's trying,” Selene says, her eyes on the door still, “hard,”

“I know,”

“How much longer are you going to make him sweat?” she questions.

“I don't know,” Stiles answers truthfully. 

\---

Taking a deep breath Stiles knocks on the sliding door of the loft. After a moment it opens to reveal Erica who smiles and pulls him into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her back.

“How you doing batman?”   
  


“I’m ok Catwoman,” he replies before following her inside.

“What’s he doing here?” 

Turning he finds himself looking at a surprised and angry Scott.

Before he can say anything, however, another voice tears through the apartment.

“He's pack, McCall so shut up or fuck off,”

Stiles glances in surprise to find Jackson giving him a semi calculating look, as if he's trying to guess how Stiles will react.

“Aww thanks, Jacks,” Stiles flutters his eyes before turning to face the group, though Derek is missing.

“While I appreciate the sentiment of Jackson, I'm not pack,” he lets this sink in. “I am however an ally to the pack, according to Derek and he invited me,” he says before turning back to Scott. “So as Jackson said, fuck off McCall,” the beta growls and lunges but before Stiles can do anything, he is caught by a large dark hand around his throat that throws him backward. 

Stiles watches as Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson move to stand in front of Stiles, all of them snarling.

The spark watches as Scott gets to his feet and drops into a fighting stance. Though he quickly rightens himself when a roar tears through the loft.

Everyone turns to find Derek standing there, bags of take away in his hands, his eyes flashing their crimson red.

“What is going on here?”

“Scott tried attacking Stiles,” Lydia says nonchalantly.

Stiles watches as Derek turns to glare at Scott.

“Get out,”

“What?” Scott exclaims. “But I'm pack, and he isn’t...you are actually going to make me leave?”

“Yes, now go before I remove you by force,” Derek snarls.

Scott turns to glare at Stiles before leaving bumping his shoulder into Derek’s as he does. Surprisingly, Derek doesn’t react, instead his eyes are on Stiles. 

“Are you ok?” the alpha questions.

Stiles nods.

“Thanks to your betas,”

Derek nods and smiles at the others.

“Thank you, for protecting him,”

“He's pack,” Jackson says before walking back to the couch to sit next to Lydia.

Stiles catches the pained look on Derek’s face and moves to stand in front of the wolf.

“I explained to them that I'm an ally...but I guess they didn't buy it,”

Derek nods slowly. 

“i...I got you take away,” he says holding a bag of food out to Stiles who accepts it with a smile. Looking inside he smiles when he finds curly fries in the bag.

“Oh, Sourwolf...I love you,”

He freezes once his mind catches up with his mouth.

Slowly he looks up to find Derek staring at him with his mouth slightly open.

“I…” 

Derek’s face falls and he nods.

“I understand,”

Quickly turning around Stiles rushes off to sit on the other side of Lydia and waits for the meeting to begin.

Derek takes a second to compose himself as well before walking into the center and starts speaking. But Stiles isn’t paying attention, he's more focused on the glances from around the room that the betas send his way.

\---

After the meeting is over, Stiles stands to his feet and moves to leave.

“Stiles,” Derek calls out. “I'll walk you to your car,”

Stiles goes to protest but one look from Lydia and Erica has him agreeing.

The alpha wolf walks alongside him out of the loft and into the service elevator.

Only once they are outside and approaching Stiles’ jeep does Derek speak

“I...I'm sorry..for making you uncomfortable,”

Stiles feels himself freeze.

“You’re sorry?” he exclaims. “Derek I said I love you and then ran...if anyone should be apologizing...it should be me,”

Neither of them speaks for a moment and Stiles shifts his weight uncomfortably.

“Did you mean it?” Derek questions. 

Stiles takes a moment to look inside himself, trying to figure out if he did mean to say it. He frowns when he finds himself still torn at the idea of loving Derek.

“I don't know,”

The alpha bows his head and nods. When he looks up Stiles can see the tears in his eyes. And he suddenly feels his heart break.

“It was nice seeing you Stiles,” Derek says before quickly walking back to the loft.

Stiles stands in place for a moment before getting into his jeep and driving home, wiping away the tears that slide down his face.

When he arrives home, he finds Selene sitting on his bed.

“What are you?”

“I sensed your pain and decided I would come here before you could lock me out,” she smiles. Stiles nods and moves to sit next to her. “What happened?” she questions.

“Scott tried to start shit but the betas put a stop to it, Derek bought me take away curly fries and...I said I loved him, but when he asked me if I had meant it...I said I didn't know,”

Selene lets out a sigh.

“When are you going to stop lying to yourself, Stiles?”

He looks up at her in shock.

“When I found you, I figured that Derek was a complete and utter jerk, and maybe he was...once, but now he is all but preparing to move the moon and the stars for you,” she says, taking his hands in hers. “I know that deep down you know you love him...but you are afraid of being hurt again and while that's understandable...right now...the one that is hurting you is yourself,”

“But how do I know that everything will be ok?”

“You don't Stiles...but that's what love and life is, we don't know what is around the corner...not even us magic users can see that far.”

Stiles nods and bows his head.

“He loves me,” he says.

“He really does, you  _ are _ his mate after all,”

“And I love him,”

Selene nods. “But have you forgiven him?”

Closing his eyes, he takes a breath. He can feel the enmity he once felt towards Derek missing in his heart. 

“I have,” he says. “He's apologized every day since then...he's stood up for me against Scott, he gave me those roses and the spellbook...he's  _ told _ me he loves me...and I told him I love him...I've forgiven him,”

Selene nods with a smile.

“I'm glad...now go to him and tell him,”

Stiles nods before pulling her into a hug and thanking her. He then runs back to his jeep and climbs into the driver seat. Using his magic he focuses on his connection with the nemeton to find Derek. Muttering an incantation he charms his vehicle to take him to the alpha.

  
  


Pulling up into the parking lot of the preserve he stops and allows the magic to guide him to the remains of the Hale house.

Stepping inside he finds Derek sitting in what remains of the living room.

Moving to sit next to the wolf on the couch he lets out a sigh.

“I owe you an apology,”

Derek says nothing. 

“When I told you that I didn't know if I meant it that I love you...I lied...I do know,”

“It's ok Stiles...you don't...I understand,”

“But that's just it Derek...you don't understand, I  _ do _ love you, and I'm tired of keeping myself from admitting that,”

The older man turns to look at him in shock.

“And I forgive you,”

“But I...I...I haven’t,”

“You have Derek, you have earned my forgiveness. You are constantly defending me from Scott, you gave me something from your family’s vault despite the fact that it’s probably incredibly rare, and you have been apologizing to me every time I see you and you mean it, and you told me you love me despite the fact I was angry with you,”

“Because I  _ do _ love you, Stiles,”

“I know you do Sourwolf, and I forgive you because I love you too.”

He hums as Derek leans forward and brings their lips together. They kiss and only stop when they need to come up for air.

“I'm so sorry,” Derek says.

“It's ok now Der...I forgave you,”

“I will still do everything in my power to show you my love...my submission...my regret...and my desire,”

Stiles gives a soft smile before pulling the wolf in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all for the love and support!!! it means a lot to see so many enjoying this fic
> 
> if you liked this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> thank you all again
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	12. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss what they are. announce their relationship to the pack and Noah and Selene and Scott is dealt with.

Stiles opens his eyes and hums as he stretches out his arms and hears the joints pop. sitting up he frowns when he finds himself in Derek’s bed in the loft.

Looking to his side he frowns again when the other side of the bed is empty.

The last thing he remembers is him and Derek curling up together after their emotional moment in the Hale House ruins.

Climbing out of the bed he discovers that his jeans have been removed leaving him in only his shirt and boxers. Moving into the living room area, his frown deepens when he finds Derek asleep on the couch.

Leaning over, he gently nudges the sleeping wolf.

“Derek,” he coaxes.

The alpha gives a sleepy grumble that causes Stiles to smile.

“Derek, wake up,”

Slowly the other man turns over and opens his eyes to stare sleepily at the spark.

“Morning, sourwolf,” Stiles greets with a grin.

“What time is it?”

Looking to the clock on the stove he locates the time.

“Twenty after nine,”

Derek nods and slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes as he does. 

Deciding to be adventurous, Stiles moves forward to straddle Derek’s laps, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck he smiles at the surprised wolf. 

“Do you wanna tell me how I ended up in your bed?”

“You fell asleep when we were at the house so I brought you here because I didn't want to disturb your dad or Selene,"

Stiles nods in understanding before arching a brow. “And you slept on the couch instead of the other side of the bed why?”

The wolf averts his gaze for a moment. “I didn't want to assume that you would be ok with that? I didn't...didn't want to overstep and take advantage,”

Stiles feels his heart throb at that and leans down to plant a kiss on Derek’s forehead. 

“You would never be able to take advantage of me, Derek...you wouldn't allow yourself...and as for assuming...Derek, I told you that I love you last night, just for shits and giggles...I did it because I meant it...and we are going to be together...I would love to be able to sleep in the same bed as you ok?”

For a moment Derek says nothing before nodding. 

“I just...I love you so much and the fact that...I…” he pauses and sighs. ”it still haunts me Stiles...and it always will,”

Stiles again nods in understanding.

“That's why I will be here to remind you that I forgave you...I always will.”

Derek nods and for a moment they sit in silence. 

“I meant it by the way,”

Stiles arches a brow.

“When I said that I will show you my submission...my wolf, he…” Derek again pauses to collect his thoughts. “He recognizes you as our mate and because of it...he would do  _ anything _ you tell him to...I would too,”

Stiles smiles for a moment. “I hold your leash,”

He notices how Derek blushes and nods.

“Yeah...you do,”

Stiles’ smile widens as he stands to his feet and holds out two fingers, from them stems a thread of his magic. He watches as he extends outward and wraps around Derek’s neck like a collar.

“Well then come on, let’s have breakfast,” he smiles before turning around and moving towards the kitchen. He doesn’t miss the short “woof” that comes from the alpha and he can't help but let out a hearty laugh.

\---

After they had both finished their breakfast omelets and dressed themselves, Stiles decided that it would be a good idea to let the pack and his father know that they are officially together, Derek agreed and pulled on his shoes before sending a message to the pack to meet at Stiles’ house.

They climb into Derek’s camaro and get on the road.

  
  


Pulling up to the house, Stiles takes point and enters through the front door. 

“Dad?” he calls out. “Selene?”

“In the living room son,” his father calls back.

Leading Derek into the room he notes how his father tenses. Selene however, smiles and nods.

They both take a seat on the double loveseat next to the couch where his father and mentor sit.

“Dad, before you say anything-”

“What the hell is he doing in my house?” Noah growls.

Stiles feels Derek flinch next to him.

“He’s here because me and him are together, were boyfriends if you want to call it that,”

Looks to Stiles and smiles because  _ he _ wants to call it that.

“He turned his back on you Stiles...kicked you out of the pack!”

Again Derek flinches and hangs his head.

“And he apologized...numerous times...he showed me he regrets it and loves me Dad...and I forgive him...we understand each other and I have it in good understanding that he would never do it again,” 

“I can't sir,” Derek says. “I can't physically handle the thought of kicking Stiles out of the pack..or separating from him.”

“He's your mate,” Selene says.

Nodding Derek turns to look Stiles in the eyes. “I would give my life for him...my last thought would always be of him and how much I love him...every second of my life will be spent rejoicing the fact that I have my mate next to me. Should there come a day where he decides he no longer wants to be with me...it would tear me apart but I would respect his decision and leave him alone...but I would never stop loving him.,”

Stiles can feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“Christ,” his father mumbles before letting out a breath.

“Fine, but just so we are clear Hale...you hurt him and-”

“And I'll rip out my own heart before you could even take the shot sir,” Derek says seriously.

Noah holds his gaze for a moment, saying nothing before nodding.

“Alright then,”

“Congratulations!” Selene says with a smile.

Just then there is a knock on the door. 

“That would be the pack, who I figured would be here sooner,” Stiles says. “We really need to work on response time,” he jokes.

Opening the door with a wave of his hand he watches as the pack file in before moving to stand around the room. He smiles at each and every one of them, though he does narrow his eyes at Scott who is watching him, Derek, and Selene with looks of disgust. 

“So what is the big important thing that you had to tell us?” Erica questions with a knowing smile.

“Me and Derek are mates...and we are dating,” Stiles says. 

The pack erupts into cheers and whoops of joy...all except for Scott who growls. 

The beta takes a step forward and prepares to lunge but is stopped when Selene jumps to her feet, two fingers raised, and much like the spell that Stiles had used on Derek this morning, a strand of her magic wraps around Scott’s neck and forces him against the wall.

“Don't even try it dog,” she growls.

“You know what?” Derek all but shouts as he jumps to his feet and approaches Scott, the rest of the pack parting to allow him to pass. He comes to a stop in front of the struggling beta. 

“You’re out of the pack,”

The room becomes so silent that you would be able to hear a pin drop.

“You...you can't,” Scott breathes.

“I'm the alpha...I can and I just did,” Derek counters. “You have had a problem with Stiles and Selene ever since they came back...and because he is my mate...that means you have a problem with me...and I will not allow you to continuously try to attack him, or his mentor...so you’re out,”

Selene drops the spell and everyone watches as Scott slowly leaves the house.

Returning back to sit next to Stiles he looks around the pack.

“Anyone else have any objections?”

No one says anything and Derek nods.

\---

That night they lay next to each other on Stiles’ bed. The spark having soundproofed the room with his magic turns to pull Derek in for a kiss.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Derek says.

“Let me show you just how much,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, love, and support!!! it means so much to see that this is being enjoyed!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	13. Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spend the night together and enjoy some...vigorous activities

Stiles watches as Derek rightens himself and pulls his shirt over his head revealing his toned chest and stomach.

He then unbuttons his pants and wiggles out of them, the sight looking adorable to Stiles who watches. 

Once Derek is wearing nothing but his boxers he turns to Stiles and smiles. Before reaching out to ease Stiles’ shirt off him. The spark helps him until his shirt is completely off. Derek stares at his chest and hums. Slowly he lowers his head and buries it in the crook of Stiles’ neck where it meets his shoulder.

Inhaling the sparks scent he hums to himself in content.

“Are you going to just keep smelling me or are we going to get this show on the road?”

Derek smiles and nods as he extends his tongue to drag it from Sties’ sternum to the waistband of his boxers. After a few seconds, he fishes out Stiles’ cock from the confines of his underwear. Keeping his gaze locked with Stiles, he cranes his neck down and wraps his lips around the spark’s length. 

Stiles closes his eyes and groans as the warm and wet sensation of Derek’s mouth registers in his mind. “Oh fuck,” he groans before giving an involuntary thrust upward into Derek’s mouth. He still at the sound of Derek gagging.

“I'm sorry,” he says but the wolf only shakes his head. 

“No, it's fine, I...I kinda liked it,”

Stiles is speechless for a moment before nodding.

However, just before Derek can go back down on him, he gently grabs the wolf by the chin.

“I want to ride you,” 

The small growl of eagerness and pleasure that emanates from Derek causes him to smile.

Flipping their positions, Stiles straddles Derek’s waist and relieves them both of their boxers.

Waving his hand he watches and smiles as wisps of magic coil around Derek’s wrists and pin them above his head. Summoning the lube from his bedside table drawer, he slowly works himself open. He smiles as Derek gives small, futile struggles against the magical bonds.

“You like watching me open myself up for you?” Stiles questions.

Derek nods furiously but silently, his gaze never leaving Stiles’ finger as it pumps in and out of his entrance. 

After a few moments, Stiles smiles as he climbs on top of Derek’s waist.

Slowly he lowers himself onto the werewolf’s length. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles groans. “You feel good,”

“So...so do you,” Derek replies.

After a moment Stiles begins to lift himself up before dropping back down, fully sheathing Derek’s cock inside himself. 

Looking down he takes in the sight of Derek’s pleasure, his eyes are glowing their crimson red, the pupils blown wide in lust as he watches Stiles ride him with ferocity. 

“Gods you feel amazing,” Stiles says. “Gods I love you so much,”

“I love you too,” Derek moans as he pulls on the bonds. 

The wolf begins to match his thrusts with Stiles’ movements, seeking more friction. 

Reaching down, Stiles rubs his hands up and down Derek’s chest before bringing his fingers to the wolf’s nipples and pinching them causing the alpha to whimper in pleasure. 

“You look gorgeous like this,” Stiles says. “Hands above your head...with me able to do whatever I want,”

“I'm yours,” Derek replies breathlessly. 

“I know,” Stiles smiles. “And I'm yours,”

Snapping his fingers, the bonds around Derek’s wrists vanish, immediately Derek’s hands fly to Stiles’s side, and begins trailing them up and down causing Stiles to shiver at the contact. 

Stiles lets out a groan as he feels himself nearing his climax, and from Derek’s groans, so is he.

“I'm not going to last much longer,” Stiles groans.

“I won't either,”

“Fill me alpha,” Stiles moans.

Suddenly he feels Derek’s cock swelling within him and instantly knows.

“Knot me, Derek,” he cries as he releases over Derek’s abs and chest. As he does this he feels the knot swell to its full size and locks itself inside him, just before it begins expending itself with bursts of come.

\---

Stiles rolls off Derek once the wolf’s knot deflates and waves his hand, magically cleaning themselves.

“That was…” he begins.

“Amazing,” Derek finishes with a smile. 

“Thank you,” the wolf says a moment later.

“For the sex?”

“For giving me another chance...and allowing myself to prove myself to you,”

Stiles smiles and rolls over to lay himself halfway on Derek’s chest. Leaning forward he captures the wolf’s lips with his own. “You already have,” he then rests his head on Derek’s chest and closes his eyes. 

  
  
  


Waking up the next morning he hums as he looks up to find Derek still asleep. Slowly he slips from the bed and begins dressing himself. Just as he finishes pulling on his socks, he feels Derek stirring behind him. 

“Morning,” he says, looking over his shoulder to the wolf who smiles. 

“Good morning,”

Standing to his feet he turns around to look at Derek who arches a brow.

“So what are you wanting to do today?”

“I was thinking that we could train together..and then go out for a date?”

“Even though we already had sex last night?” Stiles chuckles. 

“I know it's backward but I would like to take you out on a date.”

“Are you going to romance me, Mr Wolf?” Stiles grins.

“Yes, I am,” Derek smiles before rising off the bed and dressing in his clothes from yesterday.

“Well then. Let the romancing begin!” Stiles exclaims. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much!!!! I honestly never expected this fic to blow up in the way that it has and I can not thank you all enough! it honestly makes my heart swell with joy.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> thank you all again!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	14. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a confession

Stiles stood across from Derek in the middle of a clearing in the preserve.

“Is our first date honestly going to be a sparring match in the middle of the preserve?” he grins.

Derek chuckles before calling back to him. “You said you wanted to be active?”

“This isn’t what I had meant,” the spark shakes his head fondly. 

“Are you ready or not?” Derek questions.

“Oh I'm ready, to beat you into the ground,” Stiles taunts with a smile.

The wolf laughs before taking a fighting stance.

  
“Ready!” he calls.

“Go!” Stiles shouts as he begins charging towards Derek.

As they near each other, Stiles focuses his magicks into creating a staff that he slams into Derek’s side causing the wolf to wince. The wolf then lashes out with his claws causing Stiles to leap backward to avoid being torn into.

Twirling his staff, Stiles slams the end of it into Derek's chest before pole vaulting himself onto the wolf’s shoulders. Wrapping his legs around the alpha’s neck he locks his ankles before throwing himself backward to toss Derek onto his stomach.

Rolling up he charges the wolf before he can rise. Just as Derek gets to his knees he feels a cord wrap around his neck and jerk him backward. He lets out a yelp as he lands on his spine and stares up at Stiles who smiles. 

“Told you I hold your leash,” Stiles chuckles as he twirls the magical rope.

Nodding, Derek rises to his knees. 

“That's one win for me,” Stiles says. “What do I get when this date is over?”

Derek smiles as he leans forward to inhale the entrancing musk that is Stiles’ crotch. “Whatever you want,” 

“Oooh, that is a tempting offer,” Stiles laughs as he helps Derek to his feet.

they reposition themselves and ready for another round.

\---

“All I'm saying is that you have Selene to thank for getting your ass kicked,” Stiles laughs as he and Derek walk back into the loft.

They suddenly freeze however when they find Scott standing there waiting for them.

The alpha and spark glance at each other before both level questioning looks at the beta.

“What do you want Scott?”

“I'm leaving Beacon Hills,”

Stiles feels himself freeze for a moment. 

“Good riddance,” Derek says as he moves towards the kitchen.

Stiles takes a second to look between his mate and Scott.

“What do you mean you are leaving Beacon Hills?”

“I can't stay here or in a pack where it is ok for us to bring in voodoo witches and ally ourselves with them despite the fact that they are evil, and I can't be friends with a murderer,” Scott says roughly. 

Suddenly Scott is held in the air by his throat, Derek’s clawed fingers wrapped around his neck. 

“Call him a murderer one more time...or insult Selene...and I'll rip your fucking throat out,” Derek growls.

“Let him go, Derek, his words don't bother me,”

The alpha looks at him for a moment before nodding and releasing Scott who crumples to the floor and begins coughing as he tries to reclaim his breath. 

Stiles moves to crouch in front of his former friend, reaching out he grabs Scott’s jaw and turns his head till they are staring at each other in the eyes. 

“You want to leave Beacon Hills so bad?” he asks in a cold tone that sends shivers down even Derek’s spine.

“Then begone,” Stiles grits out. 

A moment later, Scott’s form shimmers before vanishing completely.

“What did you do?”

Stiles stands and turns to Derek.

“I sent him outside the territory limit. He wanted to leave, I just showed him the door.” Stiles shrugs.

“Why do you think he wanted to leave?”

“I don't know for sure...I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he isn’t being an idiot,”

The alpha nods and begins making lunch.

Stiles looks out the window as his thoughts wander to Scott McCall.

\---

That night as Derek and Stiles lay next to each other Stiles hums as he feels Derek begin to gently rub his arms.

“So what do you want to do tonight? Remember do you do get to pick,” 

Stiles smiles and hums as he thinks.

After a moment he makes up his mind. “Right now...I just want to cuddle with you,”

The alpha hums as he wraps his arm around Stiles and pulls him against his chest. 

“I love you,” Derek says against the back of Stiles’ neck.

“I love you too,” Stiles says before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the love and support!!! I am sorry about the lack of updating, motivation has just been lacking but Im slowly getting back into it i promise!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	15. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Selene keep an eye on Scott and find out something very interesting

Stiles keeps to his word, using his magicks to scry on Scott, watching as the beta werewolf moves about the countryside. 

He lets out a gasp as he is pulled from his scrying by a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he finds himself staring at Erica who is watching him curiously.

“Whatcha doing?”   
  


Smiling at the she-wolf, he stands to his feet. 

“Keeping an eye on Scott, making sure he isn’t up to anything stupid,”

The blonde wolf scoffs as if he was joking. “Scott always does stupid things, it's just how he is,”

Stiles chuckles and nods. Moving to the kitchen he pulls out the ingredients he will need for french toast and sets them on the counter. 

“Stiles?”

Looking up he smiles at the sight of Derek, having just woken up, he stands at the bottom of the stairs. He wears only a pair of sweatpants that hang low on his waist. His eyes still somewhat droopy and his hair is disheveled. 

Smiling at how adorable his mate looks, he approaches the alpha and cranes his neck to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips. 

“You look adorable when you just wake up,”

The alpha grins. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I wanted to scry on Scott but I didn't want to wake you,”

Derek nods and follows him back to the kitchen. 

The werewolf sits on a stool next to his beta while Stiles cooks breakfast. “Why don't you just wave your hand and cook the food with your magic?”

Stiles can't help but chuckle. “Because if I use my magic for everything then I will become lazy and I don't want that,”

Derek goes quiet but nods in understanding. He leans forward and rests his chin on his folded arms as he continues to watch Stiles prepare breakfast.

\---

Later that day, Stiles sits on the stump of the nemeton, his eyes closed in concentration as he focuses his energies on the territory. 

Extending his senses he frowns when he hears a twig snap behind him.

“You know...if you want to sneak up on me...you have to try harder than that,”

“Sorry,”

Stiles opens his eyes and turns to find Selene approaching.

“I was just coming out here to check on you, Derek told me what happened with you and Scott,”

Letting out a sigh he nods as Selene moves to sit next to him on the tree stump. She folds her hand in her lap and waits for him to speak.

“I don't know why he's acting like he is but I just...I couldn't let him continue to act like he was.” he pauses for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Does that make me a bad friend?”

The voodoo priestess frowns and shakes her head. “No Stiles, it doesn’t, it makes you a good person for wanting to stand up for the ones that you love.”

Stiles nods and lets out another sigh before sliding off the stump with Selene. Waving his hand a cloud of navy smoke erupts around them, as it dissipates they are gone.

\---

Scott watches as the beta before him looks him over before nodding and motioning for him to follow. As he does, Scott takes notice of two others in the alley watching with looks of curiousness. 

Entering the building with the beta he keeps pace as they move to a staircase and ascend into a higher floor. 

Coming to a hallway they venture forward and stop outside an ebony door. 

“The Alpha will see you now,” the beta tells him. 

Nodding before taking a breath to steel his nerves, Scott reaches out and twists the handle of the door before entering.

A man in a suit sits at the desk in the center of the room that covered with wallpaper that reminds Scott of a funeral parlor. 

The sound of the man clearing his throat causes him to come back to reality and snap his attention to the man. 

“My beta tells me that you wanted an audience,”

Scott nods jerkily. 

The alpha nods as well in response. “And what is your name?”

“Scott...Scott McCall,”

“And where might you be from Scott? You don't carry the scent of Santa Clarita,”

Clearing his throat Stiles steels himself. “I'm from Beacon Hills,”

The Alpha narrows his eyes. “I see,” he nods. “And why has Alpha Hale sent you to me?”

“Scott shakes his head. “He hasn’t...I was...I was kicked out of the pack,”

Again the alpha narrows his eyes. “And what was the reasoning for it?”

“My friend, he’s a spark...he had left and came back with a voodoo priestess. He's...he killed three vampires that were just passing through...he has all this power but he’s unchecked and uncontrolled.”

The alpha nods. “So what are you saying?”

“I ask for permission in joining your pack...and in exchange...I will help you take down my old pack...and you will have the territory for yourself,”

The other werewolf steeples his fingers as he thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright then...you have a deal,”

Scott smiles and nods before flashing his eyes to the alpha who shows off his crimson orbs in reply. 

The younger wolf can feel the bond snap in place between him and his new alpha.

“Now that we have that sorted...you will spend the rest of the day here helping me figure out how we will execute this attack on your old pack.”

Scott nods and pulls up a chair next to the man.

\---

_ Two Weeks Later _

Derek rushes into the room to find Selene and Stiles seated around the coffee table in the Stilinski’s kitchen… their hands are conjoined around a candle with a flickering purple flame. After a moment they release their hold on each other’s hands and turn to him. The flame flickers out as they do.

“What’s going on? What’s the big emergency?” he questions.

Looking to Selene, Stiles nods.

Taking a breath the female magic-user takes a breath. 

“We have been keeping an eye on Scott...using magical means to scry on him and monitor what he is up to.” Derek nods in understanding since he knew that they had been doing this since Stiles had cast Scott out of the territory. “Though as of late...we have come to find that he has...made a deal with an alpha in Santa Clarita.”

Furrowing his brow Derek looks to Stiles. “What’s he doing?”

“He joined their pack Derek,” Stiles says with a frown. “And they are coming here…to kill us,”

Derek feels anger rise in his gut as the words set in. “why?”

“He still harbors ill will towards me,” Selene says. “And he feels that Stiles is unchecked in his powers and abilities, he and his new alpha are coming here to kill us...and you so the Santa Clarita alpha can absorb Beacon Hills into his territory,”

Again, Derek feels anger in his gut. “Let them come,” he says. “We’ll kill them...all of them if we have to,”

Stiles looks to Selene who nods.

“Then we should prepare for their arrival,” Stiles says. 

“We’ll strengthen the wards...put up barriers...everything we have,”

Nodding, Derek smiles. “Good, we have the advantage of knowing that they are coming now, and we can keep an eye on them...as long as we prepare...we can do this,”

Stiles nods despite the sense of dread knowing that despite all that has happened between him and Scott since his arrival...he does not want to have to kill Scott.

“Then let’s get ready,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!! I love seeing that so many are enjoying this story!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your feedback.
> 
> Also, you can find me and other wonderful Sterek authors here: [Sterek Eternal.](https://discord.gg/ksYm2PTKmd)
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!, your feedback is always appreciated and cherished.
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


End file.
